New in Town
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: After a certian CIA Agent wreaks havoc for the NCIS crew, Gibbs and Jenny make the decision to send their daughter, Raylynn to live in a house that Jenny's father owned in a small town in Virginia. There, Raylynn soon discovers that there is more to the town and her family than she knew. She also catches the eyes of a certian Original.
1. New Girl

**AN: So, I got an idea for a new story after watching an older episode of NCIS that had my favorite Original in it. I hope that everyone likes it. This takes place during season 8 of NCIS and Season three of the Vampire Diaries. I made Mystic Falls closer to Washington DC and tweaked the some of the personalities of the characters. I hope you guys like it. Only character I own is Raylynn.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Girl**

A shiny black SUV, followed by two black cars pulled into the parking lot of a high school in a small town. When they stopped, an agent got out and opened the door for a red headed woman. She was followed by a younger version of herself. The teen did not look so happy about going to a new school so far from her friends in Washington DC. Ever since someone tried to kill her to get to her mother, her parents had become extra protective of her. When her mother learned that her father had left some of his things behind for his unborn grandchild, both her parents decided to move her there to protect her.

"Mom, why can't I stay at the school in DC?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Raylynn, I already told you why…after the stunt that Kort pulled, I am not risking your safety." NCIS Director Jenny Shepherd told her. "I am not afraid of him or any other stupid person who is trying to get me…there was a reason that Uncle Mike sent me that shotgun for my birthday." Raylynn replied, sounding annoyed.

The group was joined by her father and his team. It was their turn to be the Director's protective detail. He had a huge smirk on his face when he seen the annoyance in his daughter's blue eyes. While he shared her mother's reasoning, he just did not like that she was four hours away from her family.

"Did you show her the house yet?" He asked, as he came to stand by them. "No, we will do that after…the moving van got stuck behind a jack-knifed semi on the highway." Jenny replied. "So, she does not know about what is in the garage next to the house yet, does she?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked, a huge grin on his face. "No, though I believe she will be thrilled when she sees it." Jenny smiled back, "I think that even Dinozzo is going to have a heart attack when he sees it."

When they walked into the building, Raylynn suddenly felt nervous. She had never been the new girl and did not like that at all. Her godmother put her hand on the teen's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Just show them the real you." She whispered in Raylynn's ear. "Easy for you to say…you're not the one who is going to be the new girl in their junior year of high school." Raylynn replied, making the agent beside her smirk. "Oh, so many movies to come to mind." Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo grinned.

Just before the three of them entered the front office behind her parents, Raylynn slammed the heel of her black suede pumps into his foot. He groaned softly in pain as Raylynn and Ziva entered the foyer of the office behind her parents. The third member of her father's team, Special Agent Timothy McGee smirked, patting his shoulder.

"What movie comes to mind now, Tony." He said as he walked in as well. "Shut it, probie." Tony grumbled as Raylynn threw him an innocent smirk. He glared back at the girl he considered his baby sister. He would get her back later.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder as his team, no his grown and half grown children with an amused smile. There were days he wondered why he put up with the craziness of this job. But, then there were days like this one that made all the hardships worth it.

The woman at the desk looked up at them and smiled. She had spoken to Jenny earlier that week. She had known about her daughter was going to be transferring from a private school in Washington D.C.

"Director Shepherd?" She asked, looking up at her. "Yes, you must be Mrs. Clarke." Jenny smiled, looking at her. "Yes ma'am, now you must be Raylynn." She smiled at the teen. "Yes ma'am." Raylynn smiled softly. "Well, Principal Weber is just finishing up with another student now, but you are more than welcome to wait." She said, smiling at them. "Thank you." Jenny smiled.

They went and sat down. Raylynn began fiddling with the tassel on her necklace, staring out into space. Her father sat across from them, looking amused by this. His daughter who has literally faced death three separate times was now petrified of starting at a new school.

"Hey." He said, gently kicking her foot.

Raylynn looked up suddenly, her mask suddenly back up. He smirked at her, remembering how her mother does the same thing when she is nervous.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him. "You're gonna be fine." Gibbs told her. "Easy for you to say…you're not the one who starting at a new school and moving to a new town." Raylynn grumbled making him chuckle. "No…no I'm not." Gibbs laughed, "But I do know my daughter and that she will do just fine."

Just then, the office door opened, revealing two people. One of them was a blonde girl. She had long curly hair and bright blue eyes. Currently, she looked rather annoyed at the person beside her.

The other caught her attention instantly. He too glanced over at her for a moment, as if studying her. He was tall and very well built. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark suit with a dark blue tie. The blonde looked at him with an amused look. She said something softly that made him snap his head at her.

"Yes, I understand that little sister, but you still cannot settle fights with your hands." He said, earning a glare from his sister.

She stormed from the office and headed to class. She looked at Raylynn then her brother briefly and then left.

The man left shortly afterwards and left Raylynn silently wondering what that was all about. She briefly glanced at Ziva who was standing by the door. The Israeli had a huge grin on her face, causing Raylynn to groan.

"Don't say a word." Raylynn grumbled in Hebrew. "I was not going to say anything." Ziva replied in her native language.

When the principal came out of his office, he smiled as he came over to greet Jenny and Raylynn.

"Director Shepherd, nice to finally put the face to the name." He smiled, shaking Jenny's hand. "Like wise." Jenny replied. "And you must be Raylynn." He smiled. "Yes sir." She replied. "Well, why don't we go in and talk before we set up classes." He said, as the three followed.

He looked over at Gibbs for a moment. Jenny smiled as Raylynn stifled a giggle. She forgot that most do not know that he was her father.

"Oh, this is Raylynn's father, we may not be together, but he has as much say in decisions that affect our daughter, as I do." Jenny said, looking at the principal. "Of course, Director." Mr. Weber stuttered, as the agent followed him in.

Gibbs motioned for the rest of the team to keep an eye out. They all nodded as McGee and Tony went into the hall. Ziva took her place by the office door. The office door shut softly with a click.

Inside the office, the principal flipped through Raylynn's transcripts. His eyes widened when he seen her foreign language credits. The teen had an impressive resume as far as schooling was concerned. He had never known any student to take on as many honor and A.P. courses as her but one other student.

"Miss Shepherd, what school did you attend again?" He asked. "Washington International School." Raylynn replied, "Is there something wrong with the transcripts?" "No…I've never seen a student to have as high marks as you do, except for one other student, but even she does not have the credits you do." Mr. Weber told her.

Jenny frowned slightly. She did not see how that was a problem.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Jenny asked. "No, not at all." Mr. Weber replied, "I am just genuinely impressed. I have never known a student to take on Hebrew, Farsi and Arabic all at the same time." "I've been speaking Hebrew since I was an infant. I was born in Tel Aviv." Raylynn replied, making him nod. "Well that explains the interest in the Hebrew, but what about the others…we do not have those here." Mr. Weber said. "My godfather was half Palestinian, he started teaching me the Arabic and Farsi when I was around 7…I did not come to the states until I was eight so, he told me if I ever got into trouble in the Palestinian end of Tel Aviv where he lived, that I was his niece." Raylynn replied.

Gibbs smiled, remembering the first time he seen his daughter. She had come out of the elevator, running into Ari's arms. Jenny had yet to tell him about her and the young girl had managed to evade the NCIS agents assigned to keep an eye on her.

"Well, regrettably, we do not have those language courses... but we do offer French and Italian as well as Spanish. As you know, by state law, you are required to take one more year of a language course." He said. "Of course, though I am already fluent in two of the three." She said, making him smile. "I see…well, how about Italian…it seems to be the only one we can all agree on." He said. "That is fine…I also noticed that you do not have a JROTC corps…is there any other extracurricular activity the school has?" Raylynn asked. "I'm afraid not…this is a small-town Miss Shepherd, most students after school help out at their parents' shops." He told her, "We have football and cheerleading…other than those, there is the local beauty pageant."

Raylynn inwardly groaned. She would not get roped into another one of those horribly stupid programs. There were other things she would rather do to occupy her time.

"Now, if you want, we can get you schedule made up…your mother already filled out the paperwork." He told her. "That is fine…what kind of schedule is it, block or period." Raylynn asked, hoping it was block. "It is block, you will have four classes a semester." He replied.

Raylynn nodded, grateful for that. Being ADHD, it was easier to sit through those than seven or eight short classes. She struggled to keep up with them when she was younger.

With that, the principal lead them back to the foyer. He asked them to wait there while everything was finished. Ziva noticed that Raylynn looked a little anxious.

When he came back he handed Raylynn and Jenny a copy of her schedule. Mr. Weber also offered to show them where the classes were. Raylynn had a basic schedule of math, science, history and a foreign language for the fall semester. She had already completed what she needed for the other subjects.

The last classroom they were shown was her history class. The principal led them in, silently waiting for the teacher to finish. The man looked up and smiled, already knowing that she was coming.

She also noticed that half the class was looking at her. Some of them whispering. The teacher cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the class. The students all quickly stopped talking and looked up. The principal looked at them then back at the teen.

"Mr. Saltzman, this is Raylynn, she is a transfer student from Washington DC." Mr. Weber said, suddenly making all the students start their whispering.

Raylynn looked at them, use to the whispers. At her old school, she was one of the popular ones because of her mother's job. Most of the others were senators' and ambassadors' children.

The teacher smiled at her, making her feel a little less nervous. He seemed nice.

"Thank you, Principal Weber." He replied as the principal left the class room. The man smiled at the teen as he left, "So, Raylynn, what school did you attend in Washington, I know there are a few."

"Washington International…it's one of the schools that parents who work for the government send their kids." Raylynn replied. "What does your mom do…I noticed the security detail." Mr. Saltzman asked, making her smirk. "My mother is the director of a federal agency." Raylynn replied.

"Like the FBI?" One of the boys in the class called out.

Tony snorted behind Raylynn, making her smile as well as Ziva. The teacher rolled his eyes before calling him out.

"Let her finish, Tyler." He said, before nodding to Raylynn.

"No, NCIS." She replied, making the class look at her with wide eyes. "Navy cops?" Tyler asked, making Raylynn roll her eyes at the name. "No, Navy cops are MPs, NCIS, while investigates crimes in the Navy and Marines, does a lot more, like counter terror ops with other agencies like the FBI as well as ones in other countries." Raylynn replied.

The teacher smiled, knowing that she was going to fit in rather well in the class. He also knew that the new assignment he just gave out would be easy for her.

"I think that you, Miss Shepherd will probably blow through this project we have." Mr. Saltzman said, making the class groan in annoyance.

"Not bloody likely…the stupid thing is too hard without a partner." A voice grumbled.

Raylynn looked over to see the girl from the office. She looked rather annoyed.

"Well, I think that will be easily remedied now that there is another student in the class, Rebekah." Mr. Saltzman replied.

"The project has to do with Middle East conflicts. You can pick any country in the Middle East so long as you and your partner agree." Mr. Saltzman told her, "which is going to be Miss Mikaelson over there."

Rebekah looked at her with a smile then glared when she heard Tyler make a comment under his breath. Raylynn heard it too and rolled her eyes.

"Okay…what country did you choose?" Raylynn asked, looking at the blonde. "Israel." Rebekah told her, bringing a smile to the redhead's face. "That is easy…though it will be hard to decide on which conflict…there are so many." Raylynn grinned. "You're telling me." Rebekah grumbled. "I was born in Tel Aviv, so there are a few that come to mind, one of which that nearly killed me when I was two." Raylynn said, making the class get quiet.

"Wait…are you saying that you're not American?" A blonde girl asked. "Caroline!" The brunette next to her exclaimed.

Raylynn laughed out loud, amused by the question. She noticed that Ziva had a grin on her face as well.

"No, I am an American citizen…my mother was still an agent at the time I was born. She had just been given an assignment in Israel when she found out she was going to have me." Raylynn laughed, "I lived there until I was eight years old when my mother was given the position of director…"

"So, you speak Hebrew then?" Rebekah asked. "It is my first language, yes." Raylynn replied. "Thank God, someone who can translate that gibberish." She said, making the redhead grin. "Yes, I can also speak Arabic and Farsi." Raylynn told her, making her eyes go wide.

Just then, the school bell rang. The students all started to put up their things. The teacher told Raylynn that she would get her text book when she started that Monday. Raylynn nodded as Rebekah came over.

"So, are you moving here?" Rebekah asked. "Yes, I'll mostly be by myself…it is harder for my mom to come here during the week." Raylynn replied as they left the class room. "Well, if you want, we can get together possibly tomorrow if you like to start working on that project." Rebekah said. "Yeah, you'll have to excuse the millions of boxes everywhere…my mother has been moving stuff for the last couple of weeks after having the house updated…to be honest, I haven't even seen it yet." Raylynn told her. "That is fine...if you want I could help you unpack…I know how it is to be the new girl." Rebekah replied.

The redhead smiled, glad to know she was already making friends.

"Sure…so is the town really as small as it seems?" Raylynn asked, as they walked down the hall. "Smaller…my ancestors settled here, though some of our classmate's families were the founders of the town." Rebekah said. "Joy…I still wonder what drove my grandfather to choose this place as a safe house." Raylynn laughed. "Personally, if you want to keep your sanity, I would not read into it." Rebekah replied, sounding serious, "Also, I am warning you that you will have visitors later." "Thanks for the heads up." She said, "If you want, you could swing by…my mom said she was meeting the sheriff there this afternoon." "Sure…so do I look for the only house in town with a moving van" Rebekah asked, making Raylynn snort. "Yeah and the army of federal agents." Raylynn replied. "Alright then.' Rebekah smiled as they left the building, "See ya later." "Yup." Raylynn asked, putting on her sunglasses.

The two girls walked to their respective rides. Raylynn decided that maybe being the new girls would not be so bad. She was beginning to understand why her mother thought she needed a fresh start. Jenny also knew that in a year's time she would be an adult. She hoped that maybe her daughter would find someone there. Her daughter deserved a second chance.

 **AN: I hope that everyone likes the story. This is just the first chapter, so please bear with me. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Boys and Toys

**AN: I hope that everyone likes the story so far. Yes, I have decided to pair Elijah with someone different. I thought it would be interesting to pair him with someone other than Kathrine or Elena. He always seems to get hurt whenever those two are involved. I also want to keep Caroline and Klaus together. I am hoping that might happen next season. I hope you all like it and please remember to review.**

 **Chapter 2: Of boys and toys**

Raylynn smiled as the SUV pulled into the driveway of her new home. After making a new friend already, she figured living in the tiny town would not be so bad. Jenny told her that she had a surprise for her. Raylynn looked confused.

"What kind of surprise." Raylynn asked. "One that will make even Tony jealous." Jenny replied, making her quirk an eyebrow.

When they pulled in, she seen her father and brothers rolling something out of the garage next to the house.

She got out and walked over to stand next to her aunt and the forensics tech who was a big sister to her.

"Did Gibbs tell you what it is?" Abby asked, smiling at her. "No... this is the first time seeing the place." Raylynn replied. "Really, you mom brought us here like last week." Abby said, "You will love your bedroom…it's the master bed room." "Abby!" Ziva said, as the goth gasped. "I wasn't supposed to say that." Abby replied, making Raylynn laugh. "It's alright Abs." Raylynn laughed.

Just then, a 1954 Morgan pulls into the drive followed by Volvo. Raylynn smiled, knowing that Ducky and Palmer arrived. She knew that she was going to be four hours away, but it wasn't like she was leaving forever.

"I see we are just in time." Ducky said, walking over. "Yes, we have not told her anything yet." Jenny replied as they finished rolling the dark canvas covered object out.

"Alright, Ray…you need to close your eyes." Gibbs called over to his daughter. "Why?" Raylynn asked. "Just do it." Gibbs told her. "Fine." Raylynn replied, closing her icy eyes.

She felt a pair of keys drop into her hands. Raylynn frowned when as she felt them. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents. Then she looked at the key and all but screamed.

"No freaking way!" Raylynn said, staring at the symbol of the key. "Yes, and no I did not know your grandfather had that." Jenny smiled.

She rushed over to the canvas and yanked it off. Her eyes grew huge when she seen the model of the car. Tony also did and instantly went into freak out mode.

"Is that?" Tony asked, staring at the white car. "Yes, and it is in working condition…Jethro and I changed the oil last week." Ducky replied, smiling at the teen who was froze with amazement. "I am jealous." Tony whined. "I can tell." Ducky replied, laughing.

Just then, a convertible pulled up. Raylynn recognized the driver was Rebekah. She grinned and waved at her. Her eyes then landed on the other occupant in the car. She instantly recognized him.

"Hey…wow, nice car." Rebekah said, coming to stand by Raylynn. "Yeah…HEY!" Raylynn replied as Tony took the keys from her hand, "DADDY!"

The other person with Rebekah laughed, thinking of his younger brother and Rebekah.

"Sounds like you and Kol." He laughed, looking at Rebekah, causing the blonde to smirk. "Yes, though I believe my new friend here is going to maim her brother." Rebekah replied, making Ziva laugh.

"I believe you may be right." Ziva smiled, turning to them.

She instantly noticed that the man looked exactly like a MI6 agent they met a few years ago. Raylynn laughed, knowing exactly why.

"So, you see that too." Raylynn asked, making Rebekah frown. "See what?" Rebekah asked. "He looks exactly like an MI6 agent they had a case with a few years ago, he was undercover on a Royal Navy ship…Agent Malloy looks exactly like your brother, save for the haircut." Raylynn replied. "Oh…that is a bit frightening, you having a doppelganger Elijah." Rebekah teased.

Jenny heard them as she walked over. Little did her daughter know that very agent was no a liaison officer for MI6 along with another agent. Until they were give other assignments, they were on Raylynn's protection detail.

"Actually, Agent Malloy is now working at NCIS as a liaison officer." Jenny said, making Raylynn laugh, "Along with MI6 Officer Clayton Reeves." "Wow…007 is back." Raylynn laughed, "Tony is going to be jealous."

"Really, Ray." Ziva said, looking at her goddaughter. "What, last time he was here, Auntie Ziva could not take her eyes off him…" Raylynn smirked, making Elijah chuckled. "I wonder why." Rebekah mumbled, making her friend giggle.

"Raylynn, this is my elder brother, Elijah." Rebekah said, as Elijah smiled at her, "Elijah, this is Raylynn."

"Hi." Raylynn smiled. "Nice to meet you. So, you're the one everyone has been talking about." Elijah said, smiling warmly at her. "Afraid so…though, I hope all the talk is good." Raylynn replied, grinning. "I believe it is…the town elders were amazed to hear that Jasper Shephard's granddaughter was moving to Mystic Falls." Elijah said, making Jenny smile, "You must be Jenny."

"Yes…so my father was involved here?" Jenny asked, shocked. "Yes, at least from what I have been told…I believe Mayor Lockwood said that he was doing some family research here." Elijah replied, making Raylynn look at Rebekah.

"Do we want to know what he found?" She whispered to the blonde. "I don't know." Rebekah replied as they heard an engine start.

Raylynn snapped her head up to see Tony driving her car down the driveway. She stood there, shocked that he stole her car. The teen turned to her mother and father, pointing the Aston Martin driving away.

"DADDY!" Raylynn cried, "MAMA! He stole my car."

Rebekah laughed, completely understanding her friend's annoyance. Her elder brother, Kol does the same thing to her on occasion. She would always go running to Elijah to make him stop. Elijah chuckled, instantly thinking of his younger sister and brother.

"I see that…Jethro, would you mind calling him." Jenny asked, watching the car disappear. "He better not crash my car or so help me…he will regret taking the keys from my hand." Raylynn said.

Gibbs chuckled as he dialed the agent's number. He knew that something like this might happen.

"He won't crash your car…calm down…why don't you go check out your new house." Gibbs replied, shooing her away. "Fine…I mean it, so much as a scratch and he his dead meat." Raylynn told him, before turning to Rebekah, "Want to see my new room?"

Rebekah smiled and followed the teen toward the house. Elijah and Jenny followed close behind them, smiling. Abby and Ziva had already went into the house to put the finishing touches on Raylynn's room.

Elijah and Rebekah followed the others into the house, as Raylynn entered for the first time. She realized that it was not an ordinary house, but a mansion. She was shocked.

"Whoa…this is huge." Raylynn exclaimed as she walked into the foyer.

Rebekah laughed as she walked in behind Raylynn. Her house was much larger than theirs and there were more people.

"I have to agree…but it is beautiful." Rebekah replied, as she followed Raylynn into the kitchen. "Yes, you said this was your father's house, Jenny?" Elijah replied, looking at her. "Yes, I am not surprised he had this much money…he was a full admiral." Jenny said, smiling at her daughter. "Wow." Raylynn smiled, as she walked down the hall.

The first room she came to was the study and library. She gasped when she seen how big it was. The room was massive with first edition books of some of her favorites. She gasped when she seen one of them was _Lord of the Rings._ She looked to Jenny with amazement when she seen the trilogy was complete with all the other books that were written to go with.

"Where did he find all this…this is insane." Raylynn asked, looking at her mother. "I do not know, baby girl…I am glad that you like it…this will come in handy with your project for school…also, the internet as well as the phone are all on secure lines. It's tight as a drum." Jenny told her. "Sweet…did Timmy help you set it up?" Raylynn asked, smiling. "Yes, he was very adamant that if you were going to be so far away, that you needed to have a line to us that was safe." Jenny said, as Abby and Ziva came in.

"Is it ready?" She asked them. "Yes…I believe that Ray will flip when she sees it." Ziva replied, smiling. "Alright, do you want to see your room?" Jenny asked. "Am I going to freak?" Raylynn asked. "Yes." Jenny said.

Raylynn looked to Rebekah with a huge grin. The blonde grinned back as she followed the red head from the library. Their laughter filled the house as they raced to the master bedroom. Jenny did not tell her of the other surprise hiding in her bedroom.

When Raylynn and Rebekah reached her room, she all but passed out when she seen it. It was a royal bed room styled suite, complete with the extremely large canopy bed. She smiled when she seen it was all in cream and gold. Her favorite colors. It was everything she ever wanted in her dream bedroom.

"Its beautiful." Rebekah gasped, staring at all the gold. "I know…this was exactly like I imagined my dream bedroom. Everything." She replied, smiling at the blonde.

"If you love your room, you should see your closet." Gibbs said, appearing in the doorway. "Why?" Rebekah asked as Raylynn disappeared into the closet.

Suddenly, two screams of excitement came from the bathroom. Seconds later, Raylynn emerged with her cousin and best friend, Emily. The other redhead had a huge grin on her face.

"OMG! WHAT THE HELL!" Raylynn exclaimed. "Surprise, did you really expect me to be okay with you moving to a completely new state?" Emily replied, "Hi Uncle Gibbs…who is she?"

"This is Rebekah, she is a class mate who has offered to help me settle in…we have a major project for school…Rebekah, this is my baby cousin slash god-sister, Emily." Raylynn replied, as the blonde relaxed.

"Hi…guess that explains the screaming." Rebekah smiled. "Yes, so where are you from?" Emily asked, noticing Rebekah's accent. "Here, I just spent my younger years in Europe with my siblings." Rebekah replied, smiling. "I like her…something tells me that you will be just fine here…oh by the way, mama and daddy are sending me to a boarding school in New England because of Kort." Emily said, looking to Raylynn.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, staring at her. "That was my reaction…I'll be home for holidays and breaks. But, mom doesn't want me anywhere near the freak." Emily told her.

"Is this the same person who tried to kill you?" Rebekah asked, looking at Raylynn. "Yes, and he is a slimy bastard." Raylynn replied. "I see, well I highly doubt he will find you here." Rebekah said as the movers came in with boxes of Raylynn's clothes.

The teen smiled, glad that she would finally be able to move in properly. She was grateful to have her best friend and new friend to help her move into her new home. It surprisingly took the three girls two hours to get everything into her room away.

Two hours later, Gibbs and Elijah walked down to see Raylynn and Emily standing on the back of the couch in the closet while Rebekah passed them shoes. Elijah looked particularly amused to see the curly haired red head doing so in 6 inch heels.

"I see you also like wearing those death traps women call shoes?" He said, leaning against the frame. "Yes…whoa! ... my mother is the one you should thank. I have been wearing heels since I was little." Raylynn replied, wobbling. "I see…you know it would be a pity for you to break something." Elijah replied, an amused smile on his lips. "Oh really…then who would put my millions of shoes away?" She asked, turning to him with a slightly flirtatious smile on her face.

"You could have called for help." Gibbs said, causing his daughter to look up. "Probably, but that would have taken too long." Raylynn said, as she heard new voices fill the house.

"Sounds like the sheriff and Caroline is here." Rebekah said, handing Raylynn the last pair of boots in the box, "I am so borrowing these from you." "Yes, and the Salvatore Brothers, Elena and Bonnie are with them as well as Niklaus." Elijah replied, looking out into the hall. "Really…Ray, you get to meet another one of my brothers." Rebekah said, as Elijah came over to help Emily and Raylynn off the back of the couch.

Emily easily stepped down with his help, but her friend could not. Elijah easily lifted her up and set her down. Raylynn could not help the smiled the formed when he set her down. There was something drawing her towards him. The look did not go unnoticed by either Gibbs or Rebekah.

When they left the room, Rebekah rushed ahead to hug her brother. Raylynn also noticed Tony was sitting there talking with one of the visitors. One thing she noticed was that he had striking blue eyes. Her blue eyes hardened as she walked over to him.

He grinned over at her until he seen the annoyance in her eyes. Raylynn was not amused by his innocent smirk. She reached for the pillow and bashed him over the head. Tony instantly began to laugh as he protested her messing his hair up.

"Jerk…you stole my car!" Raylynn said, as Tony laughed. "Yes…yes I did." He laughed. "How does it handle?" She asked, making him smile. "Like a dream…here are your keys…had to make sure it was safe for my little sister." Tony replied, earning a snort from the teen. "More like fantasying you were James Bond." She replied, making him grin.

"Wait, that DB5 is your car?" The other brunette asked. "Yup." Raylynn replied, making a popping sound at the end of the word. "Nice…who gave it to you?" He asked, looking at the car out the window. "My grandfather…and a certain very special agent stole it." Raylynn said, eyeing Tony.

"Well, that is brothers for you, love." A new voice said.

Raylynn looked over to see him standing by Rebekah and Elijah. She guessed that this was the other brother Rebekah told her about.

"Yes, but this one has quite literally almost got me killed." Raylynn said, making Tony protest.

"How was I supposed to know plague was in that?" Tony whined, earning a smack from Gibbs. "Should have never blown the powder in the first place, Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"When did that happen?" Elijah asked, shocked. "I was four…I was visiting and was supposed to back at the embassy. But, Tony kind of made that not happen." Raylynn said, "Long story short, my lungs are permanently scarred." "Ouch…guess it sucks to get sick." Rebekah said. "You have no idea." Raylynn said, making the blonde Mikaelson laugh.

"Ray, this is my other elder brother, Klaus." Rebekah said. "Hi." She smiled as another bubbly blonde came over "And this is his lovely girlfriend, Caroline. Her mother is the sheriff." Elijah said.

"Hi…I love your pumps." Caroline said, looking at Raylynn. "Thanks…so, I take it my parents and your mom are talking." Raylynn replied, noticing all the adults were in the study. "It would appear so." Klaus said as the brunette girl came over.

"So, what is it like having a mom who is a fed." Elena asked. "Interesting…lots of drama at times." Raylynn replied as the other girl joined them. "I can imagine…what is living in Washington like?" She asked. "Fun…there is lots to do, unless there is a terror threat. Then, there in absolutely nothing to do." Raylynn said, making them laugh.

"Raylynn, these are my best friends, Elena and Bonnie. And they are her boyfriend Stefan and his brother, Damon." Caroline said, making the redhead smile.

"Hi." Damon said from the couch. "Hello." Stefan replied, smiling back. "Hi, so what is there to do around here?" Raylynn asked, smiling. "Well, the local hangout is the grill. We have a beach at the river, but most of the fun you have to travel out of town for." Caroline said. "There is also the founder's ball coming up next month." Bonnie said, making Raylynn and Emily look confused. "The what?" Raylynn asked.

"Founder's Day and the ball, honor the founding families." Bonnie said. "Ah…well, what kind of ball, formal or what?" Emily asked. "Formal." Rebekah said. "Well, Ray-Ray has that covered." Emily replied, thinking of all the Israeli designer gowns she owned. "What do you mean?" Elena asked, looking confused.

"I own high end Israeli gowns." Raylynn smiled. "Like, how high end" Caroline asked. "My last one was over $10,000." Raylynn replied, making Elijah laugh. "Who bought the gown?" He asked. "My godfather." She smiled, causing Klaus to laugh. "I take it he spoils you rotten?" Elijah asked. "Unfortunately, he does it to make up for being away all the time. My Uncle Ari works for Mossad." Raylynn replied, "But when he isn't in the field, he is a doctor." "He seems like the perfect godfather." Elijah smiled. "He is…he was one of the people to push me to learn English when I was little. I did not want to leave Israel, but I wanted to know my father. He reminded me that if I wanted to be able to talk to my father, I had to learn his language." Raylynn smiled. "He is wise." Klaus said, "That is something you should always value. Family, isn't always about blood…it is who is going to be there for you, even in times when you have to walk past the devil himself." "Amen to that…that's these knuckle heads…even if they drive me up the wall, they are family. We have gone through so much crap together." Raylynn replied as Ziva came over to sit in Tony's lap.

"Yes we have…which is why we are having a hard time letting you go." Ziva replied, making her smile.

"So, do you want to go to the ball with us…while you can't compete in the Miss Mystic Pageant, it would still be fun." Caroline asked as the parents came over. "I guess…I just don't know anyone to go with." Raylynn said.

"I will also be attending." Elijah said, making her smile. "Well that will be one friendly face." Raylynn smiled. "Rebekah and I will also be there, as well as Elena. We get to ride on the float for the parade." Caroline told her. "Great…I suppose I will have to recycle a gown." Raylynn replied, making Caroline squeal with excitement.

"I see my daughter has roped you into go to the ball." Sheriff Forbes smiled as her and Raylynn's parents came over.

"I think so. Hopefully, my evening gowns made it in this trip." Raylynn replied. "If they haven't, Caroline will drag you to the dress shop in the morning." Sheriff Forbes teased. "Yeah, that reminds me of her." Raylynn replied, pointing to Emily who was busy showing Caroline pictures of the pageant at Washington International.

"You did pageants?" Caroline exclaimed, looking at Raylynn. "Emily…Yes, I did them while in DC, but it got boring when I started winning every two years since sixth grade." Raylynn replied. "Whoa…lots of crowns." Elena laughed. "I gave mine away to the Children's Hospital." Raylynn replied, smiling. "Made a lot of sick girls happy." Caroline said, making the group smile. "A lot." Raylynn replied, smiling at her.

"Well baby girl, we have to head out, but your detail is here." Jenny said as Raylynn went to Gibbs' side. "Noo…not yet." Raylynn said, pouting as she snuggled under his arm. "We have to kido…your mother has a meeting in the morning with the CNO." Gibbs said, making his daughter pouted even more. "Fine…so where is 007 and Clayton?" Raylynn asked. "Outside." Gibbs said as Malloy and Clayton walked in.

"Hey, Sun Ray." Clayton said as he and Malloy reached the top of the stairs. "Clayton!" She grinned, peeling herself from her father's side.

She ran over and hugged the British agent. Clayton smiled as he returned it. Malloy looked over at Elijah with wide brown eyes that caused Raylynn laugh. She could not help the huge grin that crossed her face when she looked to. The look of shock on everyone's face was priceless. Even Abby was shocked.

"Bloody hell, you weren't joking." Rebekah exclaimed. "Told you so." Raylynn laughed, smiling at them. "I just wasn't expecting down to the same style of dress." Rebekah said, as Elijah turned to her with a look of annoyance. "Really Rebekah?" He said, making Raylynn laugh.

"Miss Shepherd, I am amazed that you remembered me." Malloy said, as the teen smiled. "How can I forget someone who enjoyed annoying my father and then teaming up with him." Raylynn replied. "In my defense, he inadvertently blew my cover." Malloy protested. "Still, by the way, the what happened to the uniform, Marine?" She asked, as Ziva and Abby laughed. "Change in assignment I'm afraid." He replied, making Gibbs laugh, "However, the wool was dreadfully irritating." "Amen to that." Gibbs replied.

After the group talked a bit longer, the NCIS crew had to leave. Raylynn tried not to tear up when they all started for the cars. Just as Gibbs went to start the car, Emily bolted across the lawn and hugged her best friend. Raylynn cried as she returned the hug. This would be the last time until Christmas she would see her best friend unless the whole world went to hell.

"Call me as soon as you get to the school." Raylynn said to Emily. "I promise and tell me when you and Mr. Gorgeous over there hook up." Emily replied, making Raylynn laugh through the tears. "I promise…I'm gonna miss you." Raylynn said, pulling back to look at Emily. "Me too." Emily told her.

Reluctantly, the two said their goodbyes and Raylynn watched as her family drove off. Clayton put has hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Come on, Sun Ray." He said, as Rebekah came over. "I know how hard it is to leave family behind, but it will be easier next time the come to visit." Rebekah told her as they walked back in.

"I know…I promised myself I would not cry when they left…I must be a baby for doing that." She said. "No, when Nick and I had to leave New Orleans while Elijah was there, it was the hardest thing that I ever done. Family is a precious thing." Rebekah told her as they walked back upstairs to where the others were.

Elijah and Peter sat at the table talking when he seen Raylynn. He instantly knew something was off. The Original easily spotted the red eyes from her crying. Rebekah sent him a look that he knew all too well. He seen the pain of all the years of running from their father and mother.

"All well?" Peter asked, noticing the protective look on Clayton's face. "Yeah, Sun Ray and Fornell's daughter had a hard time saying goodbye." Clayton replied, smiling at her "I see, that is hard to do." Peter smiled as Damon decided to get off the couch.

"Hey, Raylynn, know if your mom has a booze in the house?" Damon asked. "Look in the study…there might be some Gentlemen Jack." Raylynn replied. "Fun, that is something I may have to fix." Damon told her, making Raylynn laugh, "And don't try to tell me you are an angel." "I wasn't going to say that." Raylynn laughed, "I was going to say I prefer bourbon over whiskey."

"My kind of girl." Klaus said, earning a smack from Caroline. "My dad has bourbon made by his great grandfather that he stores with the paint thinners." Raylynn said as Elena and Bonnie grew wide eyed. "Damn, that has to burn going down." Bonnie said. "It does, which is why you sip it." Raylynn told her.

"Otherwise you are drunker than a skunk it ten minutes flat." Damon said, walking back into the room, "Ya know, its Friday night and the Grill is open."

The girls turned to Raylynn with a smile. She groaned in annoyance, knowing that look. Emily would give it to her when she wanted to dress her up.

"Oh no, you are not dressing me up." Raylynn said, looking at Rebekah. " You are going to look cute and you will like it." Rebekah told her, staring directly at her. "Fine…but I draw the line at skirts and dresses." Raylynn relented.

After the girls forced Raylynn to change, they all went to the grill including Elijah, Peter and Clayton. They all knew that Raylynn needed this. She never went out and did things like this because of the large details that would surround her and her friends. While none of them were legal, Damon bought everyone drinks. They were all amazed that Raylynn managed to out drink Klaus and still walked in a perfectly straight line in seven inch heels.

When they got back to her house, all the girls decided to stay over. Elijah smiled as the red head teen looked back at him when he turned to leave. He hoped that possibly that smile could turn to something more. But he knew only time would tell.

 **AN: I hope that everyone will like the chapter. I know that there are somethings that are off with the Vampire Diaries characters, especially with Klaus and Caroline dating. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Raylynn.**


	3. The Ball

**AN: I hope you liked the last chapter. I am fast forwarding a bit to the day before the Founder's ball and the Miss Mystic pageant, but wat is a pageant without a little drama before the competition starts. Also, I am having a bit more Elijah/Raylynn interaction. Also, I haven't decided whether I am having Kathrine make an appearance. Please tell me what you guys think about the chapter and Ms. Peirce's entrance.**

Chapter 3: The Ball

"Alright mom, I promise that I will call you when I get back tonight." Raylynn said, as she followed Caroline into the fifth dress shop that day. "You better, who did you bring with you?" Jenny asked, signing a piece off on a paper authorizing a warrant. "Peter, Clayton is watching the perimeter." Raylynn replied. "Alright." Jenny said, looking up as Gibbs came into the office. "Love you mama, talk to you later." She said, smiling at the pink dress Caroline showed her. "Love you too, baby." Jenny replied, "Bye." "Bye mama." Raylynn replied, hanging up.

"That your mom." Elena asked as she came over. "Yeah, she wanted to make sure I checked in when I got home." Raylynn replied, "That green would look better, Caroline." "I have to agree." Elena replied, smiling, "What are you wearing to the ball?"

Raylynn smiled as she looked over at the doppelganger. She knew ever Caroline would hate her when she seen the dress. She had worn it to a white house dinner a year ago, with her mom.

"I am recycling a dress, I wore it to the White House." Raylynn replied, smiling at their reaction. "Did you meet the president?" Caroline asked. "Yes, I did. But, my dress is probably the least flashy one I own." Raylynn said. "Wow, so why did you do the pageants?" Elena asked, picking out a royal blue halter dress. "It was something that kept me out of trouble when I got bored." Raylynn replied.

Bonnie laughed, having a hard time picturing Raylynn being a trouble maker. During the last month of knowing Raylynn, she was hard working, caring and independent. She may not like that her and Damon were hanging out a lot, but she also noticed that Raylynn was not impressed by the bad boy behavior.

"You, a troublemaker?" Bonnie asked, amused. "Not trouble maker, just get bored easily. I use to entertain myself by making a game out of evading the security details that were assigned to me." Raylynn replied.

"Guess that explains why you're good at avoiding people." Malloy called.

The girls all turned to him with crooked smiles on their faces. Clayton and Peter did not look amused by their antics. In fact, Raylynn noticed that they had been involved in an altercation of sorts.

"What happened?" Raylynn asked. "Kort…thankfully you were moving faster than he could track you girls." Clayton said, "Next time, tell one of us where you are going, and no, we won't tell your mum." "Thank you…why don't we pay for the dresses and get out of here." Raylynn replied, noticing that they were being watched. "Good idea." Malloy replied as Caroline and Elena walked over to the register.

When they got outside the store, Malloy slipped his Webley into Raylynn's purse, knowing she knew how to fire a revolver. She nodded as the two MI6 agents walked them to the car.

"Ray, what is wrong?" Elena asked, noticing the agents' anxiety. "Kort, the slime toad is back." Raylynn replied, noticing they were being followed, "Peter…Clayton, we have company." "I see that." Clayton said, "Get the girls back home…I don't care if you speed the whole way, we will call a head and clear the road." "Okay, let's go." Raylynn replied, ushering the girls to go a different direction.

Raylynn pulled her phone out and called Gibbs. She knew that her father should know she was in trouble.

"Daddy." Raylynn said, sounding worried. "Hey baby, what's up." Gibbs replied. "Someone is following us…Clayton and Pete are trying to lead them away, but someone is following us to my car…Pete gave me his Webley but, I can't drive and fire." Raylynn replied, as they reached her car.

She quickly got the girls in and transferred to her Bluetooth ear piece. Caroline screamed as a shot was fired at the car. Raylynn quickly started the car and tore out of the parking lot. She quickly headed to the backroads. She knew they were less traveled and they were less likely to encounter the police.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked, pointing for McGee to track her phone. "The backroads heading back into Mystic Falls…Caroline call your mom and tell her to set up a road block to keep those freaks from entering the town." Raylynn replied, looking over at her friend. "Good, now listen to me, whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the house. When you get there, do not answer for anyone but Malloy, Reeves or Sheriff Forbes, do you hear me." Gibbs said, looking at her location on the GPS. "Daddy, I'm scared…I don't want them hurt because of me." Raylynn said, sounding sad. "They won't…I promise…We're moving to MTAC…I promise I will call back in a minute." Gibbs told her. "Kay." Raylynn replied.

As they waited for Gibbs to call back, Raylynn tore through the back roads at over a hundred mile per hour. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all held on with white knuckles. They all trusted her driving, but were scared. She looked out the rear window to see Clayton driving behind them. Raylynn also noticed the bullet holes in the windshield and Malloy holding pressure on a gunshot wound.

"Caroline, give me the walkie in the glove box." Raylynn said, shifting gears. "Kay…there is an aux cord too, do you want me to hook it up?" She asked. "Yes, please." Raylynn replied, as Gibbs called back.

"Alright, Ray, I'm back." Gibbs said. "Alright, Malloy has been hit." Raylynn replied, as Clayton called on the walkie.

"Sun Ray, who you talking to?" Clayton asked. "Daddy." She replied.

"Ask him if Malloy is conscious." Gibbs said. "Ok, Pete, you awake?" She asked. "No, I am taking my last bloody breath." The brunette agent grumbled. "Yes, Malloy is conscious." Raylynn replied as Caroline hung up with her mother. "Good, tell them to get him to the hospital as soon as you hit the town line." Gibbs said as Jenny came rushing into MTAC.

"Is she hurt?" Jenny asked. "She's fine, Malloy was hit…Kort hired hitmen while the girls were at the mall…they are fine…Raylynn knows how to defend herself" Gibbs told her.

"And I am not moving schools." Raylynn interjected, "We are safe…the house is fortified to withstand a bomb." "Fine, but you are going to have more agents whenever you leave the town." Jenny replied. "Fine." Raylynn replied as she took a sharp turn around the corner, "I am about to lose you guys, there is a dead spot for the next 30 minutes." "Alright, the tracker in your car will keep us in the loop of your whereabouts" Gibbs said. "Kay, I take it I will be seeing you later?" Raylynn said. "Yes, and don't worry we won't stop you from going to the ball." Jenny said. "Good, cause Rebekah would kill me if I ruined her chance for her to hook me and Elijah up, even for one dance." Raylynn told them. "I figured she would try, he did seem pretty sweet on you." Jenny told her.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all smirked when they heard Jenny say that. They all knew the same thing. Elijah seemed to gravitate towards Raylynn.

"Yes, I know that mom." Raylynn replied, starting to break up. "Alright, we're about to lose you…see you on the flip side baby girl." Gibbs said. "Kay…bye." Raylynn replied.

When the teen hung up, Gibbs pulled Jenny close as she all but collapsed on the floor. She could not lose her daughter, nor could Gibbs. He let her cry into his shoulder as the team watched, helpless to do anything.

Meanwhile, Raylynn held herself together as she speeds through the mountains. She knew that she would break down later, but her top priority was to protect her friends.

"Clayton, I need you to talk to me…please." Raylynn said, switching to her ear piece. "Alright…are you excited for tomorrow?" Clayton replied, changing the subject. "Yeah…Hopefully, the repair on the back windshield won't be too much." Raylynn replied, hearing Peter grunt in the background. "Good thing your mother has good insurance." Malloy said, "Bloody hell that hurt." "Quik clot will hurt." Raylynn quipped. "Thank you, Raylynn." He replied. "Welcome…oh thank god, I see the town sign." Raylynn said, smiling.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the patrol cars sitting at the sign. Raylynn and Clayton both nodded as they passed them. The girls all cheered when they stopped the cars until Raylynn heard gun fire.

"Shit…Clayton, it didn't work." Raylynn called, watching the car start moving again. "I see that, hurry up and get home." Clayton replied, "I will see you there." "No, get Peter to the hospital." Raylynn said, "I have keys to the gun safe." "Alright…text me when your folks get there." Clayton told her. "I will, I promise." Raylynn said.

With that, the girls tore through the back roads to the main road. However, when they reached the road to Raylynn's house, there were henchmen waiting for them. Raylynn dropped the emergency break and did a 360. She knew that they were waiting for her. In the mirror, she noticed that Kort was there. Just then, Gibbs called her back.

"Hey baby, you home yet?" Gibbs asked. "Nope…heading to the sheriff's office, that rat, Kort is here." Raylynn replied, "he was waiting at the house." "Alright, where are Malloy and Reeves?" Jenny replied. "Heading to the hospital…I don't want Pete to die because he was protecting me." Raylynn replied. "Alright…we are leaving now…be careful" Gibbs told her. "We will." Raylynn replied as they hung up.

When they reached the country road, Raylynn slammed on her breaks when she seen a person standing in the middle of the road. Her and Caroline were slammed back against their seats. They all gasped when they realized that it was Elijah. The three Mystic Falls girls were not shocked to see him, but Raylynn went pale.

"What the hell is he doing?" Raylynn exclaimed, when she seen him. "Ray…you probably don't want to know." Bonnie said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I don't care, I want to know what the hell he is doing in the middle of the road." Raylynn said, getting out, and tucking the revolver into her skirt.

"Elijah, what the hell are you doing out here?" Raylynn exclaimed. "Raylynn, get back in the car…you are not safe out here." Elijah told her. "No…what are you doing…you could get killed." She argued as the car came closer.

Elijah picked Raylynn up and put her into his SUV and locked the door. Raylynn banged on the door as he moved her car behind his. Raylynn growled in annoyance as she watched. Elena got out and took the keys from Elijah. She let the girl out as they all stood behind him. Suddenly, Kort's car stopped. He looked amused as Elijah walked over to them.

"Hello mate, mind handing over the girl?" Kort asked. "Afraid I can't do that." Elijah replied. "Come now…that would not be the wisest idea…she is nothing." Kort smirked.

Suddenly, he watched as Elijah's dark brown eyes went black. He allowed his fangs to come as Kort paled. Raylynn screamed when she watched Elijah sink his fangs into the CIA Agent's neck. The others were not phased as much, except for Kort's henchmen. They tried to shoot him, but missed. They walked closer to him. When they were close enough, Elijah ripped their hearts out. He placed their hearts in Kort's hands to make it look like he did it. Raylynn stared with shock, unable to understand what she just saw.

Elijah came back over and took his keys from Elena. Just as he got in his car to leave, Stefan and Klaus pulled up. Klaus seen Raylynn's reaction and walked over to her. He took the keys and pulled her back to the car. Caroline went with them and headed to sheriff's office. Sheriff Forbes was not ignorant of what was going on in the town. Klaus also knew it was safer there to explain what Raylynn just seen. Elena and Bonnie remained with Stefan and went to the boarding house. They all knew Gibbs and Jenny were tracking them.

When they reached the station, Raylynn was ushered into the conference room by Caroline and Klaus. By then, Raylynn was beginning to come out of her shock.

"What the HELL!" Raylynn exclaimed. "Alright, you are okay." Caroline said. "Okay, the man I happen to like just ripped two guys hearts out and drank all of the Rat's blood…what the hell is your brother, is he a vampire or something?" Raylynn replied. "

"Yes Love, Elijah is a vampire." Klaus said, calmly. "The hell, you better be joking." Raylynn said. "No…my family and I are the oldest being on the planet." Klaus told her. "What do you mean?" Raylynn replied, staring at him. "My mother turned us into vampire nearly a thousand years ago, however, unlike my siblings, I am not entirely a vampire." Klaus told her. "What are you, some hybrid like in Underworld?" Raylynn asked, sarcastically.

"Actually, he is." Caroline replied. "Seriously, what else about this place do I not know?" Raylynn exclaimed, beginning to play with the fish in the cross necklace. "Bonnie is witch, Elena is a Petrova Doppelganger, Alaric and Jeremy are hunter." Caroline replied. "What the freak is up with this place, a supernatural hiding place." Raylynn asked, "Who else are vampires?" "Stefan and Damon Salvatore…oh and Kathrine." Klaus replied.

"What! When did she get back?" Caroline exclaimed. "Today apparently, and she knows that Elijah's taste in women is now copper red hair and icy steel blue eyes." Klaus replied, smirking at Raylynn. "Who the hell is that?" Raylynn asked. "Another Petrova Doppelganger. She looks identical to Elena, so it gets really hard to tell them apart." Caroline replied. "Wow…I take it that she is going to do everything she can to make my life hell around Elijah?" Raylynn asked. "Yup." Caroline told her. "Bring it on." Raylynn said, making Klaus laugh.

A few hours later, Jenny and Gibbs arrived at the Station. Elizabeth told them that Raylynn was safe with Caroline and Klaus in the conference room. After the brief reunion, Raylynn begged to go see Peter. Gibbs and Jenny relented, only if she went straight home afterwards. Jenny told her that she had to go and would call in the morning.

After going to see Malloy, they all went back to the house. Raylynn went into the study and poured a double shot of Jack to calm her nerves. Jenny started to chide her about that until she seen how much her daughter was shaking. Jenny started to second guess her decision to leave. However, Caroline and Bonnie promised to stay the night with her and not to leave her alone until Malloy and Clayton were back.

When they left, Raylynn was nowhere near as upset as the first time she watched her parents leave. Gibbs kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. The former marine knew that his daughter was alright. Kort was dead and that was all that mattered to him. His baby was safe. Jenny did as well and hugged her close before walking away from the house.

The next morning, the girls were awoken by a very loud and annoyed Rebekah. Raylynn groaned until she heard Malloy's voice coming from the kitchen. The teen tore out of the room like a bat out of hell to see the MI6 agent. She was thankful to know that he was alright.

"Pete!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "Ouch…hello to you to, Ray." He said, as she hugged him at full force. "Sorry…so what did the doctors say?" She asked. "I am to not use my shoulder until Christmas." Malloy replied. "That sucks…guess that mean I can't tease y'all can I?" She asked, her baby blue sparkling mischievously. "Yes, it does." He said.

"Oi, you have a ball to be getting ready for…all of your class mates are already at the salon getting their hair done." Rebekah called as Caroline and Bonnie came into the room. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya…" Raylynn replied, as she walked over to the coffee maker.

She poured a mug full and completely ignored the craziness around her for the moment. Raylynn silently prayed that the day would not get as bad as it was yesterday. She also hoped that Elijah would talk to her about what happened yesterday.

"Earth to Ray!" Caroline said, causing the red head to blink back to reality. "Yes, Caroline." Raylynn replied. "Come on and shower…We still have to be there by a certain time." Caroline told her.

"Bring your gown, you can change at my house." Rebekah said. "Alright…by the way, your brother and Caroline told me." Raylynn told her. "Everything?" Rebekah asked. "Yeah…did Elijah make it home alright?" Raylynn asked. "Yes, though he did seem a bit shaken up…Finn spent most of the night trying to calm him." Rebekah replied. "I bet, it took three double shots to get me calmed down." Raylynn replied. "I think that it will do him some good seeing you and knowing you're alright." Rebekah told her.

After that, Raylynn showered and put on a cute long sleeved garnet wrap dress. She brushed and put her long crimson curls in a clip. She grabbed the garment bag from the closet and the matching purse, heels and jewels. Rebekah gasped in jealousy when she seen the shoes. They were her favorite designer.

When they reached the salon, Elena and Caroline said their goodbyes and promised to see her at the ball. Raylynn and Rebekah nodded in agreement and drove off. The youngest Mikaelson could not wait to see her brother's reaction.

When they reached the house, Rebekah smiled when she seen her friend's reaction to the house. She looked amused when she seen Elijah mending the fence that kept the horses penned in.

"He seems quiet." Raylynn said. "He is thinking…come on, the best way to let him know you are here is by getting dressed up in that stunning gown." Rebekah said.

With that, she drug the red head upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. She helped Raylynn into the corset and boy short panties that matched and her shoes. She handed Raylynn a short robe and made her sit down. Raylynn closed her eyes as she allowed Rebekah to style her hair into a soft feminine style. She even did her make-up and did not allow the younger girl to look till she finished.

An hour later, Rebekah finished and let her friend up. Also by then Raylynn noticed that Rebekah had also done her hair and make-up.

"Alright, you can look." Rebekah said. "Whoa…your brother is going to stop dead." Raylynn smiled as she went to reach for her phone, "Oh no." "What is oh no." Rebekah asked. "My phone, I left it on the counter at home." Raylynn replied. "We'll get it…don't worry." Rebekah replied as she went to put her gown on. "We better or else we will have a swat team here in an hour." Raylynn told her. "That would be amusing." She smirked as she came back into the room.

Rebekah came out wearing a dark red dress. Raylynn smiled, thinking how beautiful it looked on her. The style of dress was a drop waist.

"Nice, the color is good for you." Raylynn said. "Thank you…your turn." Rebekah replied, pulling the dress back from the closet. "Yup…you have to help me lace it…it goes all the way to the floor." Raylynn said.

Rebekah gasped when she laid eyes on the gown. Raylynn laughed, remembering that was her reaction to the dress too.

"I know…that is the least flashy dress I own." Raylynn said. "This is stunning…Elijah won't be able to take his eyes off you." Rebekah told her. "You think so?" Raylynn asked. "Yes, be glad he's the gentlemen of my siblings." Rebekah teased.

She helped Raylynn into the gown and pulled the stings to the gown tight as it pulled closed. Raylynn took a deep breath as she felt the gown pulled closed around her. She could not wait to see Elijah's reaction.

"All done…now I see why you had a hard time, you are going to the belle of the ball." Rebekah said, smiling at her friend. "Well, one of them, Can't wait to see the others' reaction." Raylynn smiled. "Me either, well, it's now or never." Rebekah smiled. "Yay." Raylynn sighed.

Also, by this time, Elijah was also ready to go. He was dressed in a tux, waiting at the bottom of the stair with Klaus and Matt Donovan. They all knew that Matt was sweet on Rebekah. However, all eye turned to the red-haired beauty as she descended the stairs after Rebekah.

Elijah felt his breath catch in his throat as he drank in her beauty. She wore a form fitting mermaid gown that was blush pink that had intricate beading and embroidery all over the gown. Her hair was down, and curled in soft hairstyle that made his hear skip a beat. Her jewelry was simple with some rose gold earrings and necklace that matched the gown as well as matching gloves and a bracelet.

"You look stunning." Elijah said, taking her hand and placing a soft kill on the back over it. "Thank you." Raylynn blushed, a small smile forming on her face. "You're welcome…ride with me." He said, leading her to his car. "Alright…is there a way we can swing by my house…I forgot my cellphone." Raylynn asked. "Sure…I wanted to talk to you about something." Elijah replied. "Okay." Raylynn replied as he opened the door for her. "After you, milady." He smiled, making her stutter for a moment. "Thank you, kind sir." She replied, making his smile.

Elijah walked to the other side of the car where Rebekah, Klaus and Matt waited. Finn and Kol gave Elijah a wicked grin before they closed the door. The others got in the car and drove off.

"A hundred dollars say he won't ask her tonight." Kol said, making Finn laugh. "Double that says he will." Finn smirked, earning a crooked grin from Kol. "You're on." Kol replied.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Raylynn drove to her house to get the phone. The whole way, Raylynn wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Yes." Elijah replied, looking at her. "Why did you take on Kort yesterday?" Raylynn said. "You mean besides protecting you four?" Elijah replied. "Yes…Nik and Caroline told me." Raylynn said.

Elijah turned to her, silently wondering if asking her a question would be a good thing.

"I know…I am sorry for not telling you…most people would panic." Elijah replied. "I can't say I was not scared when I saw you practically rip Kort's throat out." Raylynn said, making him stiffen, "But, it still did not stop me from still caring about you."

Elijah turned to her with a smile that made her heart flutter. She had never see one so bright.

"I am glad…which brings me to the next question…Last week, when you girls were at school, I went to see your parents." Elijah told her. "Why did you see them?" She asked, confused. "I wanted to get their permission before I asked you something." Elijah replied, making her stare at him funny. "Which is?" Raylynn asked. "Permission to court you." He replied.

Raylynn looked wide eyes and happy. None of her other boyfriends used that word. When a girl was courted, it was done with the intent to marry. She smiled.

"Court…really?" She asked. "Yes…is that alright?" He asked, making her grin. "Of course, it is…" She replied, making Elijah smile. "I am glad…and just so you know…I will never hurt you like you were in the past." Elijah told her, taking her hand. "I know and nor would I." Raylynn replied.

When they arrived at the house, she groaned when she seen who was on the porch with her father. She knew that this was going to be interesting. Elijah smiled as he got out of the car and walked over to her side. He opened the door and let her out. Raylynn smiled as she took his hand and let him escort her to the door.

"Who is that?" Elijah asked, as she looped her arm with his. "My godfather, well one of them." Raylynn replied. "The one who bought you the dress?" Elijah asked. "No, the other one." Raylynn replied. "I see, the one who will not like me at all." Elijah teased, making Raylynn crack a grin. "Probably." Raylynn replied as they reached the stairs.

"Well don't you look pretty." Mike Franks called out. "Thank you, Uncle Mike, hi daddy." Raylynn replied as Elijah helped her up the steps. "What has you all dolled up?" Mike asked, eye balling Elijah. "Local ball." She replied. "I see and who is this?" He replied, making Raylynn smile. "This is Elijah, he is my boyfriend, Tio." She replied.

Gibbs smiled as he and Elijah shook hands. He knew that Elijah was going to ask. Mike, on the other hand did not.

"I see…so what do you do for a living, Elijah?" Mike asked, as Raylynn walked over to hug Gibbs before heading inside to get her phone. "Well, I am a historian, my ancestors were some of the founding families down in New Orleans." Elijah replied, watching Raylynn's smirk. "Really, where about in New Orleans?" Mike asked. "The French Quarter." Elijah said, completely unaffected by Mike's interrogation. "Interesting…so you and my goddaughter, how long have you been dating her?" He said, looking up at Elijah from his chair.

Elijah smiled softly, amused by that question. He had just asked her a few moments ago.

"Not long…I just asked her for permission to court her." Elijah said, making Mike raise his eyebrows. "Court…boy, you better take care of her." Mike said. "I promise you that I will, Mr. Franks." Elijah replied. "Good." Mike said.

Just then Raylynn came back out with her phone and a blush colored shall. The three men on the porch were silent as she came out. Mike and Gibbs realized that she was no longer a little girl and Elijah realized that he was a very lucky man.

"What?" She asked, staring at them. "Just taking in the beautiful young lady before us." Mike said, making Raylynn blush. "He is right, my baby is no longer a baby." Gibbs added, causing her to smile. "I will always be your baby, daddy." Raylynn told him. "I know." Gibbs said.

Elijah smiled as he reached his hand out to take hers. She smiled when she gave him her hand as he pulled her close.

"Well, I won't keep you two love birds…behave, young lady." Mike said, standing up and kissing her forehead. "We will, Tio." She smiled. "Good and don't go writing any sheet music either." He replied, making her grow wide eyed.

Elijah laughed, understanding what he meant. Raylynn did as well, still not believing he said that. Gibbs and Mike laughed, glad to have finally caught her off guard. She quickly recovered, not amused.

"Oh, My Gosh…did you really just say that?" She exclaimed. "Yes, now run along before you two are late." Mike replied, ushering them off. "I'll get you later for that." She grumbled. "I'll be waiting, baby doll." Mike called back as they walked down the front steps.

"I like him." Elijah smiled, making her groan. "No…you are not allowed to be left alone with him." She said, making Elijah laugh. "He will not harm me." Elijah chuckled. "He will try." Raylynn replied, making her boyfriend laugh even more.

When they arrived at the ball, all the girls' classmates were shocked to see Raylynn on Elijah's arm. None of them had suspected that the new girl and one of the Mikaelsons would end up together. However, Raylynn seemed to enjoy seeing all the looks of shock in their faces. Maybe this would stop them from gossiping about her.

"They are staring." Raylynn whispered, as Elijah took two glasses of champagne from the waiter. "They are staring because I have the most beautiful lady here on my arm." Elijah smiled, handing her a glass. "You're bias." She replied, a dazzling smile forming on her lips. "Just a little." Elijah replied, giving her an equally breathtaking smile.

"I have to disagree brother, I believe that I have the most beautiful woman here on my arm." Klaus said as he and Caroline walked over.

The new couple turned to them with a smile. They had expected to see them. Caroline's reaction was amusing when she seen Raylynn's gown.

"Wow." Caroline said, looking at Raylynn's blush number, "You look amazing." "Thank you…you look good yourself." She replied, smiling back at her. "Thanks, you were right, the green did look better." Caroline smiled. "The other washed you out, I did not want to seem mean at the store." Raylynn said.

"She's nicer then me, I would have out right said it." Rebekah smiled as her and Matt came over. "Yeah, I have learned that about you, you are brutally honest." Raylynn smiled. "Have to be, do you see how many brothers I have." Rebekah replied, making Caroline and Raylynn laugh.

"Whoa, Ray." Bonnie said, walking over. "Hey, nice color." Raylynn replied, looking at the teal dress she wore. "Thanks…this the White House dress?" Bonnie asked. "Yes." Raylynn smiled, as Elijah took her empty glass.

Bonnie and Caroline both noticed how close they were standing. A side from the obvious flirty looks they always gave each other, they knew there was something going on between Raylynn and Elijah.

"So, who asked who?" Caroline asked, unable to contain the question any longer.

Klaus and Rebekah laughed as well was as Raylynn and Elijah. Matt and Bonnie however were confused. It wasn't until Elijah wrapped his arm around Raylynn's waist that if finally clicked. Before she could say a world, Damon walked over.

"Are you two together?" He asked, having heard the conversation. "Yes." Elijah replied, making Caroline squeal with excitement. "Ouch…easy on the squeaking." Raylynn replied, making Klaus and Matt laugh. "Sorry…really?" She asked, making Bonnie smile, "Where is Elena?" "I think she went to the ladies' room." Damon replied, causing her to grab Raylynn's hand. "Good, we have to talk." Caroline said.

"I guess she is stealing me." Raylynn replied, making Elijah smile. "Not likely." He replied. "I'll be back in a few." Raylynn smiled, as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll be here." He replied, smiling as he kissed her hand before releasing it.

She smiled softly at him as Caroline drug her away. Raylynn heard his laughter as the four girls went to search for Elena.

"Did he ask you dad's permission?" Caroline asked as the entered the hall. "Yes, and not just to date me, but court." Raylynn said, making Rebekah smile. "That is a word not used often." Bonnie smiled. "I know…but you know, I could see myself settling with someone like him in a few years. I have always been wanted for either my body or because of my mom's job. He is the first person I have been with who is more than a year older than me." Raylynn smiled.

Meanwhile, a figure approached that set Klaus and Elijah on edge. Damon was also not too thrilled to see her face. He may have felt something for Elena, but not her.

"Wow, there is a sight you don't see every day." She purred, sauntering over to Elijah.

He and the others minus Matt who went to talk to Tyler Lockwood, turned to her. They could not believe who was standing there. Klaus and Damon were suddenly tense. Elijah however, seemed sad, almost nostalgic when he seen her, but only for a moment.

"Katerina, what an unpleasant surprise." Elijah said, deftly taking her hand off his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked, not thrilled to see her. "Aww…my feelings are hurt, I am shocked to get that reaction from you, Elijah." Kathrine smirked, her eyes cold. "That's because he doesn't want you around." Damon replied, causing her to turn to him. "Grown -ups are talking, sweetie." She said, making him glare.

"Still, he has a point, what are you doing here, Katerina?" Klaus replied. "Can't I come back to visit?" She asked, pretending to be sweet. "If this was any other person, I would say yes, but you don't do things without a motive." Elijah replied, making her smile. "Fine…I wanted to meet the girl who has seemed to capture your attention." Kathrine replied, making all three men stiffen.

Meanwhile, the girls all found Elena and had were headed back to their dates. However, Elena frowned when she seen Kathrine standing by Elijah in a stunning black evening gown. Raylynn did as well and grew annoyed. She had been told about Kathrine by not only Rebekah and Caroline, but Damon also. She had broken both Elijah's and Damon's hearts. She was not about to take him from her, especially not without a fight.

"Oh no." Elena said, as they headed outside. "What is oh no?" Raylynn asked. "Oh, joy, the vampire slut is back." Caroline replied, fake joy in her voice.

Raylynn snapped her head up to see her trying to wrap herself around Elijah. Her blue eyes grew more green than blue. She was not thrilled.

"Is that her?" Raylynn asked, looking at the other doppelganger. "Unfortunately." Rebekah said, "You still look better than her any way." "Don't matter, vampire or not, she will die if she doesn't step the hell back." Raylynn said. "Easy, put the claws away." Bonnie smirked. "Not till she backs up." She replied. "Then go make her…he only has eyes for you, no matter what his past feelings are." Caroline said.

Raylynn smirked darkly as she looked at her friends. She knew they were right. She just did not like the fact that Kathrine was purposely draping herself on Elijah. That was her man and no one else's.

"You're right, let's go." Raylynn said, smiling at them. "Don't stab her right here and now." Bonnie teased. "I won't, yet." Raylynn smiled, causing the others to laugh. "Behave." Bonnie said.

The girls all walked back over to their dates with confident smiles. Just as Elijah was going to answer Kathrine's question, Raylynn entered his field of vision. The older doppelganger turned to her with a look.

"So, that is her?" Kathrine said as Raylynn sauntered back over. "Yup." Damon replied.

However, Raylynn's next action shocked him and the others. It also annoyed Kathrine.

Raylynn walked over to Elijah and placed a soft, put passionate kiss on his lips. He pretended not to be shocked and return the kiss, but he was floored. The others were just as stunned as he was.

"Sorry we took so long, we got to talking." Raylynn said, smiling at him once she broke the kiss. "It is alright, beloved." Elijah replied, making her smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Elijah?" Kathrine asked, not buying the act. "Of course, Raylynn, this is Katerina. Katerina, this is Raylynn." Elijah replied.

"Hi." Kathrine said. "Shalom." Raylynn replied, making Kathrine look at her funny.

"Raylynn was born in Israel." Klaus told her, causing her to nod. "Parents work there?" Kathrine replied. "My mother did, yes." She replied, "She works for the US government." "Must have been nice to travel." Kathrine said. "It was…now she works in Washington." Raylynn said.

"Well, as nice as it was to meet you, I got to run." Kathrine replied, making Raylynn fake a smile. "Likewise." Raylynn replied, as Elijah wrapped his arm around her waist. "I am happy for you both…bye." Kathrine replied, leaving the ball.

When she was out of sight, they all relaxed. They also turned to Raylynn with shock. The girls had not expected her to be so blatant in her message to Kathrine to back off.

"What the hell!" Caroline exclaimed, making Raylynn smile. "I have to agree, where the hell did that come from?" Damon replied, making her giggle.

"You said behave, I really wanted to say "Bitch, step away from my man", but I have more self -control than that." Raylynn said, causing Klaus to chuckle. "You would not have been the first." Klaus said, looking to Elena. "Part of that was the ginger in mean wanting to have a bit of fun." Raylynn smirked, looking up at Elijah.

He had an amused, but loving smile. While he was shocked, he was not unpleased. In fact, he had been wanting to do that for a while.

"I can see that, just give us a little warning before you release the imp." Elijah teased. "I'll try, but I can make no promises. Besides, it's more fun that way." Raylynn replied, causing Rebekah smile.

"I knew there was a reason I like you." She said, making her laugh.

After that, the girls were led to the dance floor for a traditional waltz. Raylynn smiled, remembering Tony teaching her at her sweet 16 nearly a year ago. That had been one of her favorite birthdays.

"Are you having fun?" Elijah asked, twirling her around. "I am…why was she here?" Raylynn replied. "I am not sure yet…it bothers me as well." Elijah replied, responding to her unsaid statement. "I have a feeling it has to do with us…something tells me that she won't be backing down any time soon." Raylynn replied. "I agree." Elijah replied.

Just then, thunder rumbled throughout the sky. Everyone stopped when they heard it. The next thing they knew, rain was pouring down. Everyone started to scramble for cover.

Raylynn and Elijah laughed for a moment before he kissed her hard. She returned the kiss and laughed when Caroline and Rebekah started screaming at them to come inside. They laughed before making their way inside.

Shortly after that, the ball was canceled and everyone was told to go home. The group also split up and headed back to their own houses to change. Raylynn returned to the Mikaelson Mansion with Elijah to change from her gown. He offered to take her home after changing himself.

"Well, that was fun." She laughed, as he walked her back to his car. "Indeed, it was…you still look stunning, by the way." Elijah said, opening the door for her. "Thank you." She smiled, getting in. "You're welcome." He replied, getting in on the other side. "So, what are we going to do now…that was supposed to be an all- day event." Raylynn asked as they drove off. "Well, I am sure we will think of something." Elijah smiled, making her grin.

Raylynn smiled as they drove off towards the highway. She texted Clayton and her father to let them know they were going out. They both okayed her leaving so long as she had a weapon with her. She promised she did, smiling over at Elijah.

The couple spent the rest of the day together. When it came time to head back to Mystic falls, Elijah smiled when he seen she had fell asleep against the widow. He took off his jacket and draped it across her. She smiled as she wrapped up into it.

When they got back, Clayton and Peter were up waiting for her to return. They all knew who was bring her home and smiled when they saw him walking her up the steps.

"Sun Ray, you have fun?" Clayton asked, smiling at her. "Yes, I did." Raylynn replied, smiling back at him. "Good, hello Elijah." Clayton smiled as he came in behind her.

"Clayton…how is your shoulder, Peter?" He replied, looking over at him. "Better, still very sore." Pete replied. "Sorry to hear that." Elijah replied, as Raylynn took off her heels.

They all talked for a few more minutes before Elijah's phone rang. It was Kol, telling him that Rebekah was threatening to kill him for spying on her. Elijah rolled his eyes as he hung up.

"Which brother?" Raylynn asked, laughing at the annoyed look on his face. "The youngest." Elijah replied, making the others chuckle. "What now?" Raylynn asked, sounding annoyed. "He is being an annoying older brother to Rebekah and she is threatening to maim him." Elijah replied, "I have to go make sure she doesn't." "Boo." She grumbled.

He leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and smiled. Raylynn laughed when Rebekah started calling him.

"Bye…go make sure that my other best friend doesn't kill her brother." Raylynn laughed. "I will, see you tomorrow." Elijah replied. "Kay, I will be here." Raylynn said.

She watched him leave the house and out and smiled as she waved goodbye from the front door. He waved back once he was in the car.

When she came back up the stairs, she seen the amused look that Clayton and Malloy were wearing. Raylynn rolled her eyes, annoyed that they were laughing.

"Shut up and don' t say a word." Raylynn said, causing them to grin. "Wasn't going to say a word." Peter replied, getting up, "Good night." "Good night, man, I can't believe it is actually almost midnight." Raylynn replied, picking up her shoes. "Well, time flies when you're having fun." Clayton replied, as they all got up to go to bed.

They all settled into their rooms for the night. Raylynn smiled like a fool as she texted Emily. She knew that she was busy, but she kept her promise. She soon fell asleep with a goofy grin on her face.

 **AN: I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I decided to bring Miss Peirce in early. I have yet to decide on what trouble she will cause now that she is back. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I have posted this story on Wattpad, so check it out there too. Only character I own is Raylynn. All others belong to their respective owners.**


	4. Winter Whiplash

**AN: I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. Things will start to get interesting now that Kathrine has arrived. I hope that you all will like this chapter. Also, there will be family fluff and Elijah being the most amazing boyfriend ever in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Winter Whiplash**

Raylynn sneezed as she walked down the hall to her locker next to Bonnie's. The witch had instantly noticed something was off with her friend. She instantly noticed that she wasn't wearing heels or a skirt. In fact, Raylynn was wearing a girly hunting camo track suit and her copper curls were brushed and pulled into a messy bun with very little make up on.

"Whoa…what happened to you?" Bonnie asked, looking at her. "The weather…this temperature swing is killing me." Raylynn replied, her voice hoarse from coughing. "Your asthma" Bonnie asked. "Yup." Raylynn said, pulling her inhaler from her hoodie pocket.

She inhaled a few puffs before coughing slightly, thankful it was allowing her some ability to breathe. Bonnie felt sorry for her.

"Why are you here, instead of in bed, resting." Bonnie asked. "I have to, otherwise I'll be dragged down to Bethesda and be poked with needles." Raylynn replied as they walked down to Alaric's class. "Well, I can promise you that Alaric may make you go home and call Clayton to come get you." Bonnie told her. "I have made it all day, I think I can manage the next 90 minutes." Raylynn said, as they entered the class room.

As they walked in, Alaric instantly knew that his newest student was sick. He sighed, knowing that she was also going to stubborn about going to the nurse to go home as well. He waited till class had started and they were taking notes.

"Mind telling me why you are risking being admitted to the hospital, again?" Alaric asked, kneeling next to her desk. "I don't want to be a pin cushion for my pediatrician." Raylynn replied. "Understandable, but you can hardly hold your head up." He replied. "I am fine, I have to do this…please." Raylynn said, "Just let me finish class and tomorrow I will rest." "Geez Ray…try to keep your eyes open at least…Rebekah, will you let her use your notes when she is better?" He replied, turning to the Original next to him.

"Of course, you know Elijah is not going be happy you are pushing yourself this hard." Rebekah told her, making Raylynn groan. "Don't remind me…he is already on edge because of my asthma…he was at the house last night when I had an asthma attack So, we spent the evening at the emergency room…which I was told that it was possible bronchitis or walking pneumonia and I was fine with my inhaler." Raylynn groaned. "All the more reason to stay in bed." Alaric said, standing. "You're starting to sound like Bonnie…she said the same thing in the hall." Raylynn replied, her voice muffled by the desk.

The Bennett witch nodded from her desk in front of Rebekah. Alaric cracked a smile when he seen Raylynn lift her head enough to stick her tongue out at her. Bonnie did the same back before returning to her seat. Caroline and Elena laughed softly, both knowing how protective she was over her friends.

Just then, Raylynn began to cough. With each cough, she found herself struggling to regain her breath. Alaric pulled his phone out and called Clayton, while Rebekah tried to get Raylynn to keep calm.

"…Inhaler…hoodie." Raylynn said, struggling to get the words out. "Hoodie?" Rebekah asked.

"The front pocket of her sweat jacket is her inhaler." Bonnie said, turning towards them, "Ray…listen to our voices."

Rebekah reached into the pocket and pulled out a blue inhaler. Raylynn took it from her and popped the top open. She took three puffs from it and found it not useful. Raylynn began to feel light headed from not being able to breathe as her vision slowly began to blur. The only thing that kept her from blacking out was Bonnie talking to her.

"Agent Reeves, where are you?" Alaric asked. "Heading towards the school, why?" Clayton asked as Peter looked at him funny. "I need you to break the speed limit and get here now…Raylynn is having another asthma attack." Alaric said. "We'll be there in two minutes…did the inhaler work?" He replied, making Peter look at him with worry. "No…I take it did not last night either, did it?" Alaric replied as Rebekah started to get Raylynn to relax. "No…Director Shepherds and Gibbs both are concerned that she has pneumonia." Clayton said. "Sounds like it…I'll have Rebekah walk her towards the front so you can get her…Also, you should probably let them know she is going home early." Alaric told him. "Already on it…her mum said something about her doctor making a visit to the house anyway today." He said. "Alright…thanks." Alaric replied as Clayton hung up.

Despite trying to move Raylynn, Clayton and Peter arrived at the classroom just as the attack subsided. Raylynn was tired and did not want to be there anymore. Rebekah had packed her things and handed the redhead's book bag to Peter.

"Here…I'll be by later. Get some rest." Rebekah told her, hugging her. "I will…man I hate being sick." Raylynn replied, as she was released from the hug. "I know." The blonde replied.

She said goodbye to her other friends and left the class room. Alaric followed and hugged her as well. He knew that she was trying as hard as she could not to.

"I'll send work…but promise you'll take it easy." Alaric told her. "Yes sir…I almost made it the whole day without one and now it happens." She replied. "I know…I'll see you in a couple days." Alaric told her. "Kay." Raylynn replied.

When they got back to the house, Raylynn went straight to her room and changed into her pajamas. She shivered as she felt the fever chills run down her spine. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen to get some Motrin. Clayton handed her the pills and a hot cup of tea, knowing that she had a sore throat from all the coughing.

Just then, Jenny and Gibbs walked in, shocked to see her home. When she turned to them with an expression of defeat, they realized how sick she was.

"Come on, off to bed." Gibbs said, wrapping his arm around her. "I don't want to be sick anymore." She replied as he led her to the bed. "I know…Dr. Thomason is making a visit out here to get you set straight…I have also talked to Romeo…he is on the way over as well." Gibbs told her, as he sat down across from where she laid. "Romeo…really?" She asked, causing him to chuckle. "Yes…Elijah called us last night after he left telling us he was concerned you would push yourself too far. He knows how independent you are and how you hate being sick." Gibbs told her as her phone rang.

She looked down and see his picture pop up. Raylynn smiled as reached for the phone.

"Hello." She said, trying to sound chipper. "How are you feeling?" Elijah asked, "Rebekah told me you had another one." "Bad enough that my doctor is driving from almost two states away to make a house call." Raylynn replied. "I am sorry beloved, I am heading to the store…what is your favorite soup and drink?" Elijah asked. "Butternut squash and coke, why?" Raylynn replied. "Can't tell you…I'll be there soon." He replied, making her smile. "Kay, just be prepared to have Nik bring you clothes, cause you're not leaving this time." Raylynn said, "You were like a human air conditioner." "That is only because you have a fever, my love." Elijah replied, smiling. "Don't remind me…I hate being sick." She lamented, making him smile more. "I know…I'll see you in a few." He told her. "Kay…bye." She said. "Bye." Elijah replied.

He hung up just in time for Dr. Thomason to come into the room. He saw how terrible she looked and could tell instantly why she was sick. This was not the first time he had seen her sick because of the weather. Normally, Jenny drug her into his office at the first sign of her asthma bothering her.

"So, mother nature got you too, Ray?" He asked, setting his cover down on the dresser. "Sadly, even I'm not immune to her crazy moments." Raylynn replied, making him chuckle. "I can see that." He smiled. "It's not funny…it sucks." She replied. "I know…were you outside at all within the last week?" He asked, taking his stethoscope from his bag. "Yeah, there was the ball and it started to pour and we have been running on the track because it's been nice." Raylynn replied. "It has, but that was probably your downfall, take a deep breath for me." He told her.

Raylynn did so as Jenny came into the room. She watched as her daughter was unable to hold it. The Navy doctor frowned as he listened to her chest. He then pulled out the x-rays that the hospital had taken the night before. He held them to the light to look at the picture better.

"I think your folks are right…that is definitely pneumonia…which means you are on bedrest for the next ten days." Dr. Thomason said, causing Raylynn to protest. "But I have a presentation in history." She exclaimed. "Well, your teacher will let you make it up…you cannot keep pushing yourself…next time, you'll end up in Bethesda with me." He told her. "Yes sir." She sighed, feeling more defeated. "I'm calling in some pain killers. I am sure you're starting to hurt from all the coughing and an antibiotic to help…stronger than what I normally give you." He told her, "This one is different."

"How so?" Jenny asked, looking at him. "This one is in IV form." Dr. Thomason replied, causing Raylynn to groan. "Ah…sounds like he is not playing…maybe this time you won't miss a month of school." Jenny replied, trying to make her daughter see the bright side. "No, only ten days…I hate having asthma." She grumbled. "I know…I'm also calling in a couple new inhalers…how full is that one?" He asked Raylynn.

"Half full…it came in handy earlier, though." She replied, as she laid back against her mountain of pillows. "I bet, sleeping in an elevated position may help you breathe a little easier." He told her.

Dr. Thomason stayed a few minutes longer to write the scripts and gave them to Jenny. He also pulled the IV from his bag and set it up. Raylynn looked out her window while he was putting the needle in her arm. She saw Elijah's car pull into the driveway and smiled.

"All set…I want to see you in ten days, young lady." He said, picking up his cover. "Aye, aye, sir." She smirked. "Good, now feel better." Dr. Thomason replied.

As he was leaving, he nodded to Elijah as he was coming in. The original nodded back, watching him go. He also saw Clayton getting ready to go get Raylynn's scripts filled.

"How is she?" Elijah asked, setting the groceries and bouquet down. "Pneumonia like we thought…she's restricted to her room for the next ten days." Jenny told him, smiling at the roses on the counter, "Sounds like you're in the running for best boyfriend ever."

Elijah smirked as he took a vase from the cabinet by the sink. He had made sure that she had fresh flowers all the time. When she was feeling better, he would get some more exotic flowers.

"I guess so. She wants me to stay…I promise nothing will happen, my sister has already claimed being the chaperone of sorts." Elijah told Jenny. "It's fine, I trust you a lot more than I have trusted her other boyfriends. You really do care about her." Jenny replied. "I have spent a lot of years afraid of feeling something for someone. Somehow your daughter shattered those walls." Elijah replied.

Jenny smiled, knowing that he had already fallen head over heels for her. She knew one day soon she would watch Gibbs give their baby away and it would most likely be to him.

"She loves you, I know she has yet to say it, but it is in her eyes. Right now, she needs you." Jenny told him.

Elijah smiled as he filled the vase with water. Jenny smiled as well as she pulled a pan out for Elijah to use to cook. She laughed when he pulled out a large butternut squash and began to chop it. He was most definitely out for best boyfriend.

She decided to walk down the hall and check on Raylynn. Jenny's smile grew when she seen her daughter and the man she loved curled up on the bed. He was watching the football game and she was sound asleep. Her smiled disappeared slightly when she heard her snoring softly due to how congested she was.

"Finally gave up, huh?" Jenny asked, walking over to Raylynn's side. "Yeah, she drank some tea and the Motrin finally kicked in. She still has a fever though." He replied, "I'm recording the games that are on for her. She wanted to see who is going to make it." "I blame you for that…she pegged Tony one time in the head without looking." Jenny told him. "Yes, so have I…his reactions are fun to watch." Gibbs replied.

Elijah came in with the vase and a bottle of coke with a ribbon on it. Gibbs smiled as he watched him set it down on the nightstand next to the bed. Raylynn seemed to know he was there and turned her head towards him, without moving from Gibbs' arms.

"Babe." She mumbled, half asleep. "I am here…rest, I'll bring dinner in a bit." He replied, pushing a damp strand of hair from her face. "…Kay…did Bekah come by at yet?" She asked. "Not yet she will be by later, the others will come in the morning to check on you." He replied, "School was canceled due to a gas leak in the chemistry lab." "Lucky." She mumbled, dozing back off.

Elijah leaned down and kissed her head. She smiled as she reached for her stuffed dog on the bed. Gibbs smiled as he rose. She grumbled about moving.

"We'll call when we get in." Gibbs told them. "Noo…please don't leave." She whimpered, clutching his hand. "Alright, don't worry about her. I promise that she will be safe." Elijah vowed. "We know…thank you for being there with her last night…Clayton told us how bad she was. He told us you kept her calm during the asthma attack." Gibbs replied. "I hated every minute of seeing her sick. I am thankful that none of my siblings have gone through that. You have my word that I will be there for her, no matter what." Elijah said. "Good." Gibbs said, as Jenny walked over to give Raylynn a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, baby girl." She whispered to her, "feel better."

Elijah walked them to the door. They all knew that she was safe with him and their liaison officers. They had already proven to Jenny they cared about her and were willing to take a bullet for her. Malloy already had.

When he came back in, he was not surprised to find Damon sitting in the large chair by the bed, watching the game. Elijah nodded to the younger vampire before walking over to Raylynn's side.

"What did doc say?" Damon asked, looking Elijah. "Pneumonia." Elijah replied, causing the elder Salvatore to make a face. "That sucks." Damon said. "Indeed…she is on strict orders not to leave her bed and has to be back in ten days for a follow up." Elijah replied. "Good luck with keeping her there. I see the IV, the antibiotics through that?" Damon asked, walking over. "I believe so, Agent Reeves went to go pick up the script from the pharmacy a 20 minutes ago. He and Peter picked her up from Alaric's class this afternoon. Raylynn had another severe asthma attack." Elijah told him. "Damn, did Ric say how bad it was?" He asked, frowning. "No, Rebekah told me she started to turn blue from lack of oxygen…Alaric was already on the phone with them. Her inhaler did not help." Elijah told Damon. "The kid is lucky." Damon replied as they heard the front door open.

A few seconds later, Clayton and Peter came into the bedroom. They saw Damon and Elijah sitting there talking. Peter looked slightly amused at the way Raylynn was laying, taking up the bed horizontally.

"I see she finally found a comfortable way to sleep." Peter said. "Yes, she was originally curled into Jethro's side before he left. He seemed pleased that she was sleeping." Elijah replied.

"Yeah…hey Sun Ray, wake up." Clayton said, gently shaking her shoulder. "No…let me slee…p." She replied, coughing. "Yes, you have to take some medicine." Clayton replied. "No…hate that crap." She grumbled, struggling to sit up. "We know." He smiled, handing her the pain pill and a glass of water. She sighed as she took the pill and drank the water. Raylynn even opened her mouth to prove to him that she took it, which made him chuckle.

"Morning, sunshine." Damon replied, when she looked at him. "Hi…where did the roses come from." Raylynn asked, her glare softening. "Romeo over there." Damon replied.

Raylynn smiled as Elijah kissed her head. She smiled back, grateful for them. She loved that he took the time to do little things like that. All her other boyfriends only got her things when they had to, not because they wanted to.

"Thank you…you got coke." She smiled. "Yes, how are you feeling?" He replied. "Like crap." Raylynn said, bluntly. "Aside from that…would you like something to eat?" Elijah laughed. "Sure…what smells good?" She asked, smelling food through the stuffy nose. "Soup…Niklaus had a recipe for butternut squash soup. He gave it to me…that is why I asked what your favorite soup was." Elijah told her. "Thank you…and yes, I am a bit hungry." She said. "I figured…I'll get some while he puts the medicine in the IV." Elijah told her.

She smiled as she watched him leave the room. Damon made a face at her over the doe eyed look she had in her face. Raylynn laughed as he walked over the bed and flopped down next to her.

"So, you and Romeo. Is he staying the night tonight?" Damon asked, making her roll her eyes. "Yes…and no, do not that is going to happen right now. The only time he will most likely let me get up from bed it to use the bathroom." She replied, making Clayton chuckle. "And, they aren't alone…we will be here and Rebekah is also coming later." Clayton added. "Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Damon said. "That is why there are seven other bedrooms." Raylynn replied.

Elijah came back in with a bowl of soup. Raylynn smiled as she took it and let him out the tray on her lap. She smiled when she smelt it. Damon soon vacated the space next to her let Elijah sit back in his original seat.

"This looks good…thank you." Raylynn smiled. "You're welcome, there are bowls on the counter cooling for everyone else if they want some." Elijah replied.

The others left the room to go get food. Elijah sighed with contentment as he sat beside her. He was hoping that he would be able to have some alone time with her. Raylynn smiled as she ate her food, watching the last part of the game that was on.

"Hopefully, they go to bed soon." Elijah said, making Raylynn smile. "Doubt it…Damon seems pretty worried." Raylynn replied as she finished her food. "He does, we all are. We know that you push yourself." Elijah said. "I know, bad habit I've picked up from both my parents." Raylynn smiled.

Elijah took the bowl and set it aside on the other night stand. She inched and wiggled her way the best she could to snuggle against him. Elijah smiled as she laid her head on his chest and relaxed, or at least tried to. They both noticed that Rebekah pulled into the driveway in Klaus' SUV.

"You know, this fever really sucks. I feel gross and my muscles hurt." She told him, her breath ragged. "I know darling…I wish there was something I could do." He replied as she began to cough.

He frowned as he helped her sit up. She continued to cough as he rubbed her back. Elijah noticed how much it hurt her as she doubled over. The muscles in her back were tense as she struggled for air.

"Easy." He told her as Rebekah and Damon entered the room.

"Is she alright, I heard her from the car?" She asked, rushing over. "No, she has pneumonia." Elijah replied, as she cried out in pain.

"Ouch…I think I just pulled a muscle. It hurts." Raylynn said, through gritted teeth. "I know…Damon, go get the Epson salt in the guest bathroom. Rebekah, will you start filling the tub and turn on the shower, we will follow in a moment." Elijah said as he lifted Raylynn into his arms after undoing the IV.

The two went off quickly. Elijah rushed Raylynn into the bathroom. While Rebekah was filling the tub, he held her as the opposite end of the room filled with steam. Rebekah shut the door so that the room would stay full of steam. Damon came in and handed her the salt and frowned. Rebekah quickly dumped half the bag into the hot water to dissolve.

"She alright?" He asked, looking at her. "No, she pulled a muscle during the breathing fit. I remembered a trick from when we were still human. Kol got pneumonia after he fell into the river while mother was still pregnant with Rebekah. They stayed in the cave that housed the hot springs for days until he could breathe better. The steam for some reason helps." Elijah said.

"It's because of the moisture…it causes your muscles to relax." Raylynn said, struggling to clear her throat. "Easy, Damon will you turn off the shower." Elijah replied. "Yes, so date night a bust?" Damon teased making Raylynn smile.

She nodded yes as Rebekah shut the water off. Once done, Damon and she left the room to give them some privacy. Raylynn smiled, realizing that he was staying. She knew then that he would never leave her.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked as she sat up. "Are you asking me to join you?" Elijah asked. "Maybe…I have no strength to hold myself up right." She said, making Elijah smirk. "I know and yes, I will…which is why I am grateful there is a lock on the door." Elijah said as he rose to get the lock.

Raylynn smiled as she struggled to stand. Elijah pulled her up so she could stand. Elijah managed to hold her upright as he helped her to pull her pajamas off. Raylynn gasped as he let his hands run over her bare skin. She leaned into his touch as he gently kissed her bare shoulder. Raylynn whimpered softly at the difference of temperature between their bodies. Elijah quickly stripped as well before he lifted her into his arms.

"You know, my parent would freak if they saw this." Raylynn replied, making him chuckle. "Most likely, my siblings would be shocked…I am rather picky about who I open up to. You, my love, have managed to shatter every wall I have built over the last millennia, and honestly, you scare me. I am afraid of losing you." Elijah told her as he stepped into the tub.

Raylynn stared into his dark eyes with shock. The irony of his statement was that he had done the same. She swore that she would never date someone until after she graduated college after her last break up.

"I am afraid of that too…after being hurt like I was last time, I was afraid to let anyone but my family in, now that you came along, I can smile again." She replied, "I love you." "I love you more." Elijah replied, as he sat down.

Raylynn turned so that they were chest to chest as they sat in the hot water. He felt her gasp at the temperature change as her body tensed. Elijah gently held her to him, knowing that it was the fever.

"Easy…I know it's cold." Elijah said, gently rubbing her back. "Cold is an understatement, it feels like I am taking the polar bear challenge naked then being pricked with thousands of tiny needles." Raylynn replied, feeling his hands gently massaging the muscles of her back. "I know darling…try to relax, your body will stop fighting when you do." He told her.

Raylynn laid her head on his chest as she listened to his heart. The steady rhythm helped her to calm as her breathing soon fell in sync with his. Elijah continued to rub her back as she shuttered slightly.

"Better?" He asked. "Yes…thank you." She replied, lifting her head up. "Think nothing of it…I have hated every minute of seeing you sick." Elijah told her. "Me too." She replied.

Raylynn leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Elijah smiled, knowing that had she was struggling to hold her body up enough to do that. He returned the kiss softly, his hand slipping into her curl that were falling from their restraints. Both poured all their love and fear into the kiss, each of them desperate to keep the other close. They both were nearly breathless before they finally broke apart for air.

"I love you." Elijah said, staring down at her. "I love you too…I never want to be away from you, ever." She whispered back. "You won't…I will never leave you." He replied, pushing the damp curls from her face.

The couple lay curled in each other's arms. Raylynn sighed as she felt Elijah's hands roam over her body. He purred slightly when she traced her fingers along the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen. Both were content to stay in the tub all night, away from all the hovering. Soon, the loss of the hot water made them second guess their want to stay in the bath.

"Come, the water is getting cold." He said, as he stood. "Okay…I'm cold." She replied, making him smile. "It is a bit chilly, come let's get you dried off." Elijah told her, helping her stand. Elijah gently kissed her swollen lips before taking her into his arms again.

He lifted her out of the tub and set her gently on the plush mat. Raylynn smiled when she reached for her robe on the hook and put it on. Elijah smiled when she handed him a large, soft towel.

"Thank you, darling." He said, making her smile. "Welcome." She replied, as he hugged her close. "Rebekah is waiting in the hallway, we should get dressed." He said, listening to his sister and Damon complain about them taking too long. "Or else they might get the wrong idea…not that I would mind." She smirked. "Nor would I, but I'd rather have you faint for other reasons than not being able to breathe." Elijah purred in her ear as he pulled her against. "Good lord Elijah, don't tease me like that." She whimpered, as he kissed her softly.

Elijah retrieved his clothes from the bed room and went back to the bathroom to change. Raylynn smiled, now understanding what Rebekah meant by calling him the noble one of her brothers. While he wanted her, he also respected her enough to give her privacy while she got dressed. Raylynn walked over to her dresser and grabbed her black plaid flannel pants and a hot pink tank bra shirt to wear for bed. She also grabbed her fuzzy black slipper socks.

"Alright, I am dressed." She said as she pulled down her hair. "Okay." Elijah replied, as she walked back over to the bed, "I'm letting them back in."

Rebekah and Damon were amazed to see them dressed. Damon grumbled about owing Rebekah twenty dollars. She laughed softly when she stuck it into the pocket of her jeans.

Raylynn shook her head as Rebekah set the IV back up. She guessed she had experience before. The youngest Original laughed when she seen Raylynn's make a face as she felt the medicine flowing again.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Rebekah asked. "Very, I hate it." She replied. "I can imagine…now, you think you can manage to not have a breathing spell again tonight?" Rebekah said, making her laugh. "I'll try." Raylynn replied, making her smile. "Glad to see you smiling again, I was really worried about you earlier." Rebekah told her.

"Good, because we don't need another scare like that." Damon said. "Yes, mother." She replied. "Hahaha, you really did scare us." He said, his voice and eye soft.

Raylynn smiled at him. She held her arms out, silently telling him she wanted a hug. He obliged her, knowing that she knew he was worried.

"I am not going anywhere…I will be alright." She replied, softly in his ear. "I know, Ginger Barbie." He said, earning a smack to the back of the head. "Really?" She said, earning Damon's signature smirk. "Yup." He grinned.

After that, the group decided to settle down. Raylynn remained curled into Elijah' side on the bed. Damon and Rebekah chose the chair and sofa to lounge on as Damon put a movie on. The redhead soon found herself dozing off, content next to the man she loved.

A short time later, Peter poked his head into the room to find the group sleeping, except for Elijah, who was up. He smiled softly when he seen Raylynn grumble about someone being on the IV cord. Elijah adjusted his hold so he wasn't on the tube. She settled back down.

"Everyone good?" He asked. "Yes, I believe I was the only one to make it through the movie." Elijah replied, making him smile. "I see that, she really pushed herself today. It is a miracle she did not end up in the hospital." Peter smiled. "It was…where is Clayton?" Elijah replied. "Perimeter check…the forecast calls for snow tonight here, so he is doing it early before it starts snowing…Raylynn needs to take it easy." Peter replied. "I agree, hopefully, she will listen." Elijah said. "We'll see, the first time I met her, she was on crutches and was told to say off her foot. She didn't listen then." Peter told him, making the Original smirk. "That sounds like her." He agreed.

A few hours later, Elijah decided to call it a night. He looked outside and was amazed to find nearly a foot of snow on the ground. He smiled and closed the blinds. Also by then, Damon and Rebekah had moved to the guest rooms across the hall.

"Good night, my love." He whispered, climbing into bed next to her. "Night." She mumbled, snuggling against him. "Sleep well" Elijah replied.

The next morning, Raylynn awoke to voiced filling the house. She groaned as she moved her body. Raylynn was suddenly aware of how badly her body ached. Her throat, head and chest all felt worse. Thankfully, Elijah was already awake and waiting on her to wake up.

"Morning." He smiled, pushing a damp curl from her face. "Morning…oh man, this hurts." She replied, as she struggled to move. "Your back?" He asked, reclining beside her. "Back, chest, head…take your pick." Raylynn replied, looking at him pitifully. "I see, well, the girls are here to see you and there is about a foot of snow on the ground." Elijah told her. "Ugg…I need coffee first…there is non-dairy creamer in the cabinet, but I need some." She replied, making him smile. "I figured, I'll go get it…Rebekah said she will help with the antibiotics." He told her. "Kay, can you unhook me for a minute so I can go wash my face really quick." She asked. "Yes, I can, Love." Elijah replied.

Once she was up, she slowly walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. She could already hear Caroline freaking out as Damon relayed the night's events over breakfast. Elena and Bonnie also gasped, worried for their friend. Raylynn brushed her frizzy curls and teeth. Then, washed her face with cold water before she walked back out of the bathroom. She smiled when she saw Rebekah waiting.

"Morning." Raylynn said, looking at her. "Morning, how are you feeling?" Rebekah replied as she walked back over to the bed. "Like crap…I can feel the muscle I pulled in my back and chest this morning." Raylynn said. "I am sorry, did the bath help?" Rebekah smirked, making her roll her eyes. "Yes, and yes, I enjoyed cuddling with your brother, man you are as bad as Damon." Raylynn laughed, coughing. "I was out numbered growing up, blame them" She replied, making her laugh even more.

Rebekah smirked as she hooked the IV back up. She knew that Elijah wanted to wait until it was the right time. He loved Raylynn.

"I know, he seemed more relaxed today." Rebekah said as Raylynn struggled to adjust her pillows. "He does, I am sure that Damon is as well." Raylynn smiled.

"He is and he seems to wrapped around your little finger just as I am." Elijah replied as the crew followed him. "It isn't intentional, it just happens." She smiled as Elijah handed her a large mug full of coffee. "Damon made it." He told her. "Thank you, babe and thanks Damon." Raylynn said, making her smile.

Raylynn smiled when she smelled the coffee. She could instantly smell the Irish cream in the coffee as well as chocolate. Despite having dairy in it, it would help her stop hurting.

"That's good." She smiled as she took a sip. "I try, figured you needed a treat after the crappy night you had. I made sure you had a box to yourself." He smiled setting down a box of donuts down on the bed. "I can see that…thanks." She smiled as Elijah sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked, looking at her. "Better and worse…the doctor said it was pneumonia, so I am stuck in bed for the next ten days." Raylynn said, making the girls frown. "That sucks, guess that means Caroline can't rope you into helping her plan prom." Elena teased, making Bonnie and Stefan laugh. "I wasn't going to force her, just ask." Caroline stated, making them all laugh, "Besides, something tells me that Elijah isn't going to let her out of his sight for the next two weeks."

"No, I am not." He said, causing the girls to laugh when Raylynn made a face at him. "I don't think that she will be able to avoid you the way she did Peter and Clayton." Elena laughed, making her friend smirk as she bit into the chocolate donut. "Nope." Bonnie laughed, as Clayton and Peter came into the room.

"Morning Sun Ray." Clayton said. "Hey, where are you two headed?" She asked, noticing they were dressed. "Washington, your mum asked us to go pick up someone to help Elijah keep an eye on you…his flight landed about two hours ago." Peter replied making her frown. "Oh boy, please tell me the flight was not from Tel Aviv." She asked. "Yes, it was…but we are not allowed to tell you who it was." Clayton told her. "Crap." She muttered. "Sorry, love." Peter said as he handed her his Webley. "Kay…ouch, Damon, put that in the nightstand for me, I can't exactly reach." She said, trying to open the drawer, "I already have a good idea on who it was…tell him I am listening to the doctors." "We will, see ya later, Ray." Clayton replied. "Okay, please drive safe, people in the south drive like fools when they see or hear the word snow." Raylynn replied.

"We have learned that…see ya later, Ray." Clayton smiled as they left.

By the end of the day, the whole gang had fun. Raylynn, while not allowed to leave the threshold of the back door, even enjoyed watching Klaus and Damon gang up on Elijah in a snow ball war. She laughed so hard that she almost had another coughing fit. Rebekah, who decided to stay in with her laughed as well. She could not believe that Klaus had done that to Elijah.

"I have not seen that look on Elijah's face in almost a thousand years." Rebekah said, putting a kettle on the stove. "Do I want to know what happened that day?" Raylynn asked from her spot by the door. "Nik and he were sparring with swords and Nik had cut Elijah's belt off him." Rebekah told her.

Raylynn laughed, trying even picture Elijah with long hair. She had to admit, she probably would have fell for him then as well.

"Wow, so Nik wasn't always so paranoid about things." She asked. "No, that is what time and our parents have done to him…but I still see my big brother." Rebekah smiled, watching their antics. "Well, you're their only living baby sister, it is their job to both aggravate the hell out of you and protect you." Raylynn smiled. "I know, they just get so bloody aggravating, including Elijah sometimes." Rebekah said.

The girls continued to watch their friends and family fool around in the snow. As the sun began to sink, the fun slowly began to end as the medicine began to wear off for Raylynn.

 **I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Opera Night

**AN: So, I have decided to fast forward a few days, where Raylynn is better. Also, her and Elijah have a very special date as a couple. But as usual, Kathrine doesn't like for people to be happy. So, she decides to stir a bit of doppelganger trouble and brings a visitor from the past. Also, there is a new face that comes to the Mikaelson house.**

 **Chapter 5: Opera night**

Laughter filled the room as a girl pushed her boyfriend over and tried to pin him to the floor. Instead, the man flipped their positions and kissed her. They both heard the disapproving sound of her godfather in the next room.

"Little Fire, I hope you are behaving." Ari said, not looking up from the newspaper.

Raylynn looked to Elijah who was grinning like a teenage boy. She tried not to laugh but it was hard not to. It was not often that Elijah was like this and most of the time only she got to see it.

"Of course, we are, Uncle Ari. Besides, grandpa is across the room. I don't think that I could get away with that with him in here." Raylynn replied, as Elijah kissed her neck.

Eli gave them a look of amusement and went back to his book. Clayton chuckled and walked away as Peter threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, love birds, I am trying to see who wins." Peter complained, making her giggle. "We all know both teams suck." Raylynn said, looking at the game on tv. "Okay, so who do you want to go to the playoffs?" Clayton asked. "The Ravens…got to go to my home team." Raylynn replied.

Elijah smiled as she sat up and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head under his chin. The Original was grateful that she was better. He had been worried about her for the past week, not liking to leave her side for any amount of time.

"Your fever broke." He said, smiling. "Yeah, it broke last night. I felt so hot that I had to open the window. Then an hour later, I was freezing so I shut it." She told him. "I am glad you are better…before you were sick, I was wanting to take you out somewhere." Elijah told her, bringing an even bigger smile to form on her face. "Where?" She asked, smiling. "The Russian ballet, but they have left town already. But, the Phantom of the Opera will be playing next week." Elijah told her, making her squeal with excitement. "Are you serious!" She exclaimed.

Elijah laughed as he pulled two tickets out of his jacket. She took them, looking at them. Raylynn loved that opera and it was one of her favorite book.

"Oh, my gosh! This is my favorite book." She said, making him laugh. "I know, someone told me that." Elijah smiled.

She kissed him and then hugged him tight, bringing laughter from him. Raylynn loved him with all her heart and he was the one who loved her for herself.

"Thank you." She smiled, making him kiss her. "You are very welcome and it gets better. Your mother has given Clayton and Peter the night off, the only catch is that you have to go by the office before we head back here." Elijah told her. "Yes!" Raylynn exclaimed, making him chuckle.

Shortly after that, she had to remove herself from his lap so she could get ready for her doctor's appointment. Elijah was going with her as well as Ari. She knew that Elijah hated being around hospitals due to the whole blood thing. But he wanted to hear for himself that she was better.

When she came down, Elijah smiled seeing her in her usual skirt, blouse and heels. This time it was a short black pencil skirt with a purple button up blouse and the same black suede heels that she wore when they met. He smiled when he seen the black pea coat as well. Her red curls were pulled back in a sophisticated up-do and she had minimal make-up.

"Stunning." He smiled, making her smile. "Thank you…does mama know you are coming too, Uncle Ari?" She asked, making him nod. "Yes, as does your doctor." Ari replied, "What are your plans for after?" "Umm…not sure, why?" Raylynn asked.

"I was thinking now that you are better, we could go to dinner, the six of us. I know that Clayton and Peter have become an important part of the household." Eli said, making Elijah smile. "I think that would be wonderful. Where are you thinking?" Elijah replied. "There is a restaurant that has fish tanks all over, as much as Raylynn hates to admit it, she loves to watch the fish." Eli said, making her blush.

Elijah chuckled as she hit her face on his shoulder. He knew that as well. It partly was because she was not able to scuba dive due to asthma.

"She has told me." Elijah chuckled as they got ready to leave. "So, tell me, Little Flame, what happened to your vintage car?" Eli asked as the others followed. "Trent Kort shot out my back window…I have to find someone who will fix it." She replied. "Leave that to me, darling. I would like to drive that to Washington." Elijah told her.

Raylynn made a face at him driving her car. Ari and Peter chuckled, knowing that she was particular about who drives her car. The last time it was Tony and he stole her car.

"I know, you don't like other people driving your car." Elijah said as they walked out. "That is because there is glass everywhere and it was a miracle that the girls were not cut when it happened." Raylynn said, "And because my darling brother stole my car."

"Yes, I remember Ziva telling me that." Eli laughed as they got into the black minivan that the FBI loaned NCIS. "I was so mad." She pouted, making Elijah and Peter chuckle. "She said that you beat him over the head with a pillow." Ari teased. "Darn right…he stole my car that I had yet to drive." She complained.

The car ride soon fell silent as Raylynn fell asleep on Elijah's shoulder. Eli turned around to see her and smiled. The Original smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. He could not wait for when they could do this all day if they wanted. He loved her. Eli caught the look in his eyes and smiled.

"You love her, don't you?" Eli asked, making Elijah nod. "I do, she is the only person that I have truly allowed in." Elijah replied. "You have brought out a side of her I have not seen before. She is maturing into a grown woman." Eli told him, making him smile. "Jethro said that same thing when I asked his permission to court her." Elijah said, making Ari smile.

"Did she tell you about when she was little who her favorite character in the old testament is?" Ari asked, making Eli chuckle. "No, but I am sure I can guess." Elijah grinned. "I am surprised Ziva did not bring it up." He said, "My sister loved picking on her for it when she became old enough to date."

"And now you are doing it in her stead." Raylynn grumbled, making the others laugh. "That is what family is supposed to do, little fire. Perhaps tomorrow, we can go looking for a gown for you." Ari suggested, "You still have three days before you are allowed back in school." "That would be fun, I get to break the bank on Elijah." She grinned, making him chuckle. "May I ask one thing?" Elijah asked, making her nod. "Okay." She said, sounding confused. "May I pick the color of the gown you wear?" Elijah asked, "There is a color I think you would look beautiful in." "Which is?" Raylynn asked, making him smile. "Green." He told her. She groaned, hating that color on her. That was one color she refused to let in her color pallet. "You do realize that color is my enemy." She told him. "Not this one, I promise that you will love it." Elijah said. "Alright, I trust you." She said, as he kissed her.

Later that night, they arrived back home. Raylynn again had fallen asleep on the ride back. Elijah carried her inside and set her down on the bed. Everyone else went to their rooms for the night after locking up.

"Darling…wake up." He said softly. "Hmm?" She replied, half asleep. "You have to change." He said as she sat up. "Stay…please?" She asked, looking at her. "Of course, but you need to change." Elijah told her. "Kay." She replied, walking to the dresser.

Elijah smiled as she began to unbutton her shirt. He got up and brushed the hair from her shoulder. She smiled as she leaned into his touch.

"I got to change." Raylynn said. "I know…you look stunning in that." He purred. "We have certain people down the hall." Raylynn whispered. "I know, but there is the fun part." Elijah replied, helping her pull the shirt off her shoulders. "Elijah." She sighed, as he unzipped her skirt. "Shh…don't let them know." He grinned, as he pushed them off her hips.

Raylynn turned to him and smiled sleepily at him. Elijah picked her up and laid her on the bed as he pulled off her heels. She reached up for him and started undoing his shirt. Elijah smiled and kissed her, running his hands across her bare skin. Raylynn gasped as she felt his lips on her neck, planting a soft wet kiss on the side. She smiled as he looked down at her.

"I thought I was changing?" She giggled, holding him close. "You are, I am just helping." He smiled, "I got you something while you were looking at shoes today." "What?" She asked.

Elijah smiled as he handed her the soft white box. Raylynn opened it to find a soft pale blue nightgown made of satin. Elijah knew she liked pretty things like that from helping her with her closet. She smiled as she kissed him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She smiled. "I am glad you like it. I figured you could use another to go with the pink one in your dresser." Elijah replied. "I do." She smiled.

With that, they both changed for bed and settled in. She smiled, feeling him pull her close. Elijah gently kissed the back of her neck and whispered goodnight. He loved her and she was all he wanted.

"Good night, my darling." Elijah whispered. "Night, see you in the morning." She replied, smiling.

Elijah smiled as he listened to her breathing, grateful to not hear the rattling in her chest anymore. She was healthy again and that was all that mattered to him.

The next week flew by with all the prep of shopping for an opera gown. They ended up choosing a powder green tulle gown with a sheer vintage lace neckline. It was low cut with intricate design. Elijah instantly loved the color on her, and she loved how good she looked in it.

Finally, the day had come. Elena and Caroline laughed when they saw Raylynn skipping to her locker. They then seen the amused look on Bonnie and Rebekah's face. The only other person beside Raylynn to know why she was so happy was Rebekah.

"Did you and Elijah finally…" Caroline asked, making Raylynn turn to her with a look. "No…though that is a possibility of happening." Raylynn said, making Elena gawk. "What…why is she so giggly…that is not the Raylynn we know." She asked, looking to the witch and Original.

"My brother is taking her to Washington for the weekend. They are staying at the Adam's house for the next two nights." Rebekah said, making them gasp. "Whoa, Klaus hasn't even done that yet." Caroline mumbled, making her giggle. "He is taking me to the opera there. It is our first major date." Raylynn smiled, making them laugh. "Well, what else does Mr. Handsome have planned." Bonnie asked, wiggling her eye brows. "Not a damn clue." She replied, making them laugh.

Just then, Matt, Kol and Stefan appeared. They smiled when they heard the laughter. Kol had caught the last part of the conversation.

"So, that is why my brother is packing a suitcase." Kol smiled, making her roll her eyes. "Yes, and just so you know, yes, my mother knows. What you don't know, is that there is going to a security detail there at the hotel because Pete and Clayton have the night off." Raylynn said. "Okay…I am lost, what is going on?" Stefan asked. "Ray and Elijah are going to the opera in DC." Elena said, making them nod. "Nice, very romantic." He smiled. "You know something as romantic as that would be nice." Elena said, making Stefan smirk. "Alright, I hear you." He said, making her smile. "So, when is the opera?" Bonnie asked. "Saturday, but before we leave, we have to go to the navy yard to check in with mom and then we have Sunday all to ourselves." Raylynn replied. "Something could totally happen then." Caroline teased, making her blush slightly. "Whatever." She smiled.

When she got home, she found a trail of rose petals leading to her bed room. She smiled as she followed them into her room. Raylynn slowly opened her door to find a stunning red dress and matching heels. Elijah was nowhere in sight, but there was a note.

It read that he was on the way and if she got there first to get dressed. She smiled as she set the note down. Before she put on the beautiful outfit, Raylynn needed to shower. Today, she had ran for the first time since she was sick. She felt gross and did not want to go anywhere near him smelling like she did.

A few minutes later, Elijah arrived back at the house with Raylynn's car. He had it detailed and restored to when she first got it. He noticed his car was in the driveway, indicating that she was home. Elijah could not wait for the weekend to start. This was going to an amazing weekend for them.

When he walked in, he heard the shower running and Raylynn singing to the radio. It was not the first time that he'd heard her singing in the shower. Most of the time he would wait for her to get out of the shower.

He walked into her room to find her wrapped in a towel. Elijah slowly walked up behind her, making her grin.

"Hello, beloved." Elijah said, wrapping his arms around her. "Hi, the dress is beautiful." She smiled as he placed a kiss against her neck. "I see, did you shower yet?" He asked, as she wound her fingers in his hair. "No, I was about to." Raylynn smiled. "I see…hurry, before I change my mind and carry you over to the bed." Elijah purred, making her grin. "I would not mind that." Raylynn grinned, as she dropped the towel and stepped into the shower.

Elijah chuckled as he watched her shower. He was quickly realizing how badly he wanted her. She was everything he ever wanted.

A few minutes later, Raylynn came out with her hair and make-up done, dressed in only a robe. Elijah smiled as he watched her saunter over the dress. She was purposely teasing him, knowing that he was watching. His dark eyes followed her every movement.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Elijah asked. "Who, little ol' me?" She asked, grinning. "Yes, you, my love is, playing with fire." Elijah smirked, as he flashed behind her. "Well, it is in my nature to." She replied, smiling at him. "Careful, you may get more than you bargain for." Elijah purred, kissing the side of her neck.

He helped her zip up the back of the dress, trailing his hand up her back. Elijah smiled, when he heard her breathing shutter. This weekend was going to be good.

"Ready?" Elijah asked, handing her the black pea coat. "Yes, so where is my car?" She asked. "Down stairs. Now, do you want to stay the whole weekend or come home Sunday night?" Elijah replied as they walked down the stairs. "We'll play it by ear…I discovered who the security detail is going to be." Raylynn replied. "Oh, who?" He asked. "My dad's team." She replied, deadpan.

Elijah laughed, knowing what the look and tone was for. He had hoped that something more would happen too, but with them being there, it would not happen. Raylynn had the same thoughts as well, thinking that it might be a good idea to come home at the end of the weekend.

"Perhaps leaving early would be a good idea." He teased. "Yes, I will be amazed if you are actually allowed to sleep in the same bed next to me." Raylynn laughed. "Hmm, we have behaved so far." Elijah smiled, making her grin. "We can still behave." Raylynn added, her voice saying she wanted something more.

Elijah kissed her hand, his brown eyes growing darker. No one in nearly a thousand years had been able to make him think about settling down as much as she did. Raylynn was so innocent of the horror he caused, but still made him feel alive.

They got into the car and drove off. Raylynn smiled as Elijah held her hand, gently kissing her knuckles. She could not wait for the weekend start, it was going to be one that she never forgot. Elijah was excited as well, wondering when the right time to give her his present would be.

When they arrived at the Adam's house, Elijah and Raylynn were met by McGee and Tony. The senior field agent grinned at the red-head, enjoying being the baby sitter. Raylynn glared at him as Elijah and she went to check in.

The woman at the desk gave him flirty looks, making Raylynn glare at her. Elijah took her hand and kissed her gently, making her stop. The woman frowned as Elijah took the key to their room from her. The bag boy took their bags and followed them to the penthouse. Tony and McGee followed as well, making Raylynn sigh.

When they reached the room, Elijah kissed her hard as Raylynn wound her arms around his neck. Tony and McGee cleared their throats as Gibbs and Ziva came in.

"Alright." Gibbs said as Tony snickered.

Raylynn sighed as she broke the kiss. Elijah shook his head as Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head. She knew that Elijah and she were going to have a hard time spending time together.

"Hi, daddy." She smiled, looking at him. "Hey Ray, glad to see you feeling better." Gibbs replied, hugging her. "Me too, so, is the detail just for when we go are here?" Raylynn said, looking at him. "Yes, but we will know what is going on. There are bugs in the all the rooms." Gibbs told her. "Okay…guess that means no fun." Raylynn teased, making Tony gawk at her.

"When did that happen?" Tony asked, "My sweet Ray-Ray would never do that with us around."

Gibbs lightly smacked the back of her head, making her chuckle. He knew that she was only joking but he knew that Raylynn and Elijah were getting closer.

"Behave, Tony and McGee are going to be at the hotel across from you." Gibbs told her. "Okay, we will." Raylynn replied, looking at them. "Alright, you know who to call should something happen." Gibbs told her. "You know we will." Raylynn replied.

Gibbs kissed her forehead before giving Elijah a look. They both smirked as he left the room. Tony made a face at Raylynn which she returned with a face and a smirk. McGee grinned at them as the door closed.

Elijah turned to Raylynn and smiled. He kissed her before he led her to the bedroom. He used vamp speed which made her laugh when her back hit the mattress.

"Cheater." She laughed. "Am not, now do you want to go downstairs for dinner or order take out?" Elijah asked, making her laugh. "Take out, very romantic." She teased, kissing him. "I figured we can catch up on the show we have been watching before the new season. Take it easy tonight." Elijah told her. "I am all for it." She smiled, "Just make sure we have dessert." Raylynn smiled. "Of course." Elijah purred, kissing her soundly. "I am going to change into something more comfortable." Raylynn smiled.

Elijah smiled as he left the room and called the Chinese restaurant. Raylynn half-closed the door as she changed into her pajamas. Elijah watched her pull her red curls from their restraint. He smiled as she glanced at him from over her shoulder.

A few minutes later she came out in a pair of black flannel pajama pants and a low cut, cropped long sleeve purple shirt. She smiled as she climbed into his lap as he finished the phone call. He looked down at her with dark eyes. When he hung up, Elijah smiled at her.

"Very beautiful." Elijah smiled. "Thanks, so when will food be here?" She asked. "Soon, I also ordered some dessert for us from room service." He told her. "Ooh…better be good, not just fancy styled." Raylynn told him. "It is, I know how much you don't like it." He laughed.

A half hour later, Raylynn and Elijah were settled in with chopsticks in hand. They were curled into each other, watching the fantasy show intently. At one point, even Elijah was yelling at the screen, annoyed by the outcome of the episode. Raylynn giggled as she finished her orange chicken. She had never seen him do that before.

"Baby, remember it is only a show." Raylynn teased. "I know that, it just did not end the way I expected." Elijah replied, making her laugh.

They watched the rest of the season over dessert, which was cake and cheesecake. Raylynn chose the cheesecake, which was triple chocolate. Elijah chose the red velvet, which was his favorite. Raylynn pouted when he stole a bite of her's.

"Hey, that is mine." Raylynn teased, making him laugh. "Yes, but it looked good." He said, making her smile.

An hour later, she started to fall asleep on his chest. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Raylynn curled further into him, exhausted. Elijah looked to the clock on the way and notice it read 2:35. He sighed as he shut the tv off and lifted her into his arms. She stirred slightly, realizing that she was being carried.

"What time is it?" Raylynn asked. "Just after 2:30." He replied, "I think we can finish the season when we get home." Elijah told her. "Okay…" She mumbled, falling back asleep.

Elijah set her down and changed quickly. By then Raylynn had climbed under the blanket and was sound asleep. He smiled as he climbed in next to her and went to sleep. Elijah kissed her cheek as he pulled her close. Raylynn sighed in her sleep, snuggling into his body for warmth.

The next morning, they were awoken by Tony standing in the doorway, eating some of the cheesecake. Raylynn glared as she turned over and threw her leg over Elijah's hip and hid her face under his chin. He cracked an eye open and seen Tony wave at him. He sighed as he held her close, trying to ignore the agent in the door way.

Gibbs and McGee came in with coffee for them and seen Tony trying to annoy Raylynn and Elijah. He walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.

Gibbs quietly came in the room and seen Raylynn sign thank you to him. He grinned at her before setting a coffee down for her. Elijah looked up at him and smiled.

"You'll thank me later, she does not function until she had that." Gibbs told him. "I've noticed. She ran out the other day and called me panicking." Elijah told him. "Yeah, sadly." He smiled.

Gibbs left the room, pulling the door to. He turned to Tony and glared. He had told him that he wanted him outside.

"I told you to stay outside." He glared. "Sorry boss, I heard something and went to check it out." Tony replied. "Then got side tracked by the cheesecake." Gibbs glared. "Sorry boss." Tony replied.

Meanwhile, Elijah listened to them as Raylynn slowly started to wake up. He kissed her red curls as she snuggled closer to his body. He smiled when she placed a kiss incoherently on his bare his chest. She looked like an angel as she slept, peaceful and calm.

"It seems your father is not happy with Anthony." Elijah said, making Raylynn smile in her sleep. "He says he heard something, did you?" She mumbled, as he turned on to his back, pulling her with him. "I thought I did, but it was probably the couple next door." Elijah replied. "Maybe…hmm, do we have to get out of bed right now." Raylynn asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

Elijah chuckled as he kissed her head. He now understood what Gibbs meant by giving her coffee. It was what got her started.

"While I would love the thought of us staying in bed, I did not picture your father or brothers being in the next room." Elijah teased, making her smile.

Her blue eyes opened as she stared at him with love. He kissed her tenderly as he rolled to be on top. Raylynn sighed as she wound her fingers into his dark hair. Their kiss intensified as her other hand wandered across the tight muscles of his chest. Elijah's hands moved to her hips and flat against her stomach. The couple was both out of breath when they finally broke the kiss.

"Whoa…" Raylynn grinned. "Indeed." Elijah smiled, as she nipped at his neck, making him shudder. "Hmm…I think that I found a tender spot." She grinned, looking at his dark eyes. "Minx." He smiled, kissing her, "Come, we still have to get you hair, nails, and make-up done." "Okay…I call the shower first." She smiled, as she used her weight to flip him so she was on top. "Very well, what are you going to wear today?" Elijah asked. "Something that I know you will like." Raylynn smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "Oh, and what might that be?" He said as she went to stand. "You'll have to wait and see." She told him with glee in her steel blue eyes.

Elijah watched her stand up and step over him before hoping down from the bed. Her eyes found the cup of coffee Gibbs had brought in and picked it up. He chuckled as she downed the drink in about 30 seconds and tossed the empty cup in the trash can on the other side of the room without looking.

"Impressive." Elijah smiled. "I try…okay now which dress to wear." She replied, walking to their bags.

She pulled out a black lace bra and pantie set, a black sleeveless dress and a maroon knitted cardigan and a black belt. She also chose a pair of black lace tights and her grey mid -calf length heeled boots.

"Very nice, trying to be comfortable for the day?" Elijah asked. "Yes, if I am going to be picked at all day, I want to be comfy." Raylynn replied, "And I'm leaving my hair down too." "I love your hair down." Elijah smiled. "You've never seen my hair not straightened." Raylynn told him, "It has gotten worse since I was sick…I might have an afro if I don't. I look like Merida from Brave"

Elijah chuckled as she looked at him. He could not see her hair like that. Tatia had some massively curly hair, there was no way her hair was that bad.

Raylynn kissed him sweetly as she walked into the bath room, Elijah walked to his bag and pulled his t-shirt out before walking out of the room. He found Gibbs and McGee talking.

"Morning." Gibbs said, looking at the Original. "Morning…she is in the shower." Elijah replied. "When are you heading to the Salon?" He asked as the Original got a glass of water. "A couple hours, I was going to take her to breakfast. Then we are heading to the salon." Elijah replied. "Alright." Gibbs replied. "She is worried about looking like a Disney princess with her not doing her hair today until we go to the salon." Elijah told him.

McGee cracked a grin, remembering when Gibbs forgot to do her hair the day Jenny came home from a conference in the UK. Her eyes were huge when she seen her sitting on Tony's lap, doing her home work with his help. Jenny turned to Gibbs, who told her that all the hair bands broke.

"You should have seen her when she was little. I think it took Deputy Director Vance's wife, Jackie to sit her down and braid it. It took her four hours just to do two pigtail braids." McGee told him.

Elijah chuckled, thinking about that. He was amused by that thought. Raylynn straightened her hair to waves because it was so curly.

"Now I understand why she is nervous. I take it is difficult to control." Elijah chuckled. "Oh yeah, her mother at one point had it cut to the top of her shoulders." Gibbs said, "And she hated that haircut."

Elijah chuckled when he remembered seeing the picture. She did not look happy at all.

The three continued to talk for a few more minutes until Raylynn came out of the room. She looked at bit shy when she came out. Elijah stared at her with amazement. Her flaming red curls were just brushed out and blow dried, but they were untamed and free.

"You look gorgeous." Elijah said, smiling at her. "Thanks…see, I told you I looked like Merida." Raylynn replied. "I think you look stunning. It suits you." Elijah told her, kissing her softly.

She smiled at him as he went to get ready himself. He too, needed to shower as well. Raylynn took that time to sit down and decide on what to do with her hair. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a half up curly fishtail braid with flowers woven throughout. She knew that would drive Elijah crazy if she done it. She also found the color nail polish that matched her dress. She was going to look amazing tonight.

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, the rest of the Mikaelsons were just getting up. Klaus awoke to Caroline still being next to him, sleeping soundly. He smiled as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. He started to go back to sleep for a bit longer when he heard Kol yell for him. Caroline grumbled at that, telling him to tell Kol to shut up or she'd make him.

"What does he want?" Caroline asked. "Don't know love, but he better stop." Klaus replied when he heard him again.

Finally, Kol threw the door open and looked panic. They looked up, annoyed until Klaus seen panic in his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Klaus asked. "You should see who is at the door…how the bloody hell is he still alive if you killed him and turned him to ash?" Kol replied, making Klaus sit up.

Caroline looked confused as he sat up. He used super speed to get dressed as he followed Kol out the room. By then Rebekah was up and came in to help Caroline. They were both confused.

"Well there goes our morning in bed he promised me." Caroline pouted as she stood up. "I wonder what has their panties in a wad." Rebekah replied. "Don't know but Kol seemed freaked out." Caroline told her, making her sigh.

When the two came out, dressed in only sweatpants, and tank bras and slippers, they were not prepared to see who it was. In fact, Rebekah was worried. Klaus and he were staring each other down and Kol looked nervous. Finn was on edge, but decided to be the diplomatic on in Elijah's place.

"Who is ringing the bell this time of …bloody hell." Rebekah grumbled as her and Caroline walked down the steps.

"Hello, daughter." He said, making Caroline look confused.

Caroline looked to Klaus, who was stiff still to explain, but he was in another world. She placed her hand on his arms, trying to comfort him. This vampire obviously had a bad effect on him.

"Uh…who are you?" Caroline asked. "I am their father, Mikael." He replied, "You're Sheriff Forbes daughter, am I correct?" "Yes, I thought you were trying to kill them?" She said.

He nodded, amused to hear that she knew that. She did not seem like the type to believe nonsense. Mikael also noticed that his second eldest son was missing.

"Where is Elijah?" He asked, noticing he was not present.

The rest of his children and Caroline grinned, wondering if they should tell him of the human girl who stole his heart. However, the hunter figured it out.

"Well, has he decided to settle down?" Mikael said. "We're hoping so, she comes from a good family, and her mother holds a position in Washington." Finn told him. "Really, and what of her father?" Mikael asked. "He does a well, though she out ranks him." Kol grinned. "When will I get to meet this young woman?" He asked. "They will be home by Monday, he is taking her to the opera this tonight." Rebekah told him.

Klaus debated whether to call his brother or not. He knew that if he did, they would have to cancel their night out and he did not want to do that to Raylynn and Elijah. Klaus decided to wait until the weekend.

Back in Washington, they were just arriving at the Salon. Elijah smiled as he kissed Raylynn's hand, as she sat in the seat. They watched as the stylist smiled at the sight of her curls. Elijah realized that the picture on her mirror was of her child who also had red curly hair.

"So, love, are ya part Irish or Scottish?" She asked. "Both on either side of my family, but I have my mother to thank for the hair." Raylynn replied. "I see, nothing in ya hair?" The woman asked with a thick Scottish accent. "…nope, wanted it to be clean so it can be done, normally I straighten it till it is wavy." Raylynn told her as the woman started to brush her hair. "I hear that, so what are we doing today?" She smiled. "Well, my lovely boyfriend here it is taking me to the opera tonight, so it is dressy." Raylynn grinned. "So, you're wanting a formal hairstyle, got any ideas?" The woman asked. "Yeah, it is a half up fishtail braid that has flowers woven throughout it, but I was going to do vine because of the color of my dress." Raylynn told her. "Alright, show me the picture and we'll get started." She said.

Over the course of the next two hours, Elijah watched as Raylynn's flaming curls were formed into a stunning look. Her blue eyes smiled at him as he smiled back at her. He could not wait to see the gown on her with the hairstyle and makeup.

When she was finished, they paid for it and headed to the next salon for makeup and nails. Raylynn wanted something simple but glamorous. So, they did a natural smoky eye look and a bold lip. Elijah was floored when he seen her smile in his direction. Her nails were a simple pale green color with a little bit of shimmer. She could not wait to put the gown on. Abby and Emily were going to help her get ready. Elijah could not either, he remembered how good she looked before, he could only imagine what she looked like now.

When they got back to the hotel, Tony and McGee got wide eyed. Raylynn looked stunning as she walked over to them. They looked to Elijah who was grinning.

"Whoa…you look good." Tony smiled, looking at her. "Thanks, Abby and Emily here?" She asked. "Yes, they are in the room with your mom." McGee told her. "Oh boy, okay." Raylynn said, making them laugh.

When they arrived, Emily was amazed to see Raylynn and Elijah together, for real. She looked to Jenny who was smiling with Diane. She could not believe it.

"Ray…oh my god, you look amazing!" Emily exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "Thanks, wait till you see the gown." She grinned. "I can only imagine, you are totally over the top." Emily teased.

"So, this must be your boyfriend?" Diane asked, looking at Elijah. "Yup…so, when does it start?" She asked. "In about an hour and half, we need to hurry." Elijah replied.

Diane watched Elijah go, closely following his movement. Raylynn glared before she got up and grabbed his hand, and pulled him to her lips for a kiss.

"Love you." She smiled. "Love you more." Elijah smiled.

Jenny grinned to herself when she seen the slight pout on Diane's lips. Emily grinned as well as Abby.

"Aw…our little Ray is growing up." Abby grinned, making her blush and Elijah laugh as he closed the door to change. "Oh God, help me, Abby!" Raylynn groaned, making her grin. "She has a point, you are totally different now. You glow with him around." Emily told her, "I missed my best friend and she is back to stay."

Raylynn smiled as she sat down and waited for him to change. About ten minutes later, he came out a black tux. Raylynn's eyes smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"James Bond should be jealous." She teased, making him chuckle. "I've made the suit and tux look better than he has longer." He smiled.

They stared into each other eyes until Jenny cleared her throat, making them look up. She smiled softly as he kissed her softly. Elijah could not wait to see the gown on.

Abby, Raylynn and Emily went into the room to help her change. They helped her into the nude corset and panties to match. Elijah would go nuts if he'd seen it. She gasped when she felt Abby tighten the strings.

"I told you to hold your breath." Abby teased. "You didn't give me any warning." Raylynn replied. "Sorry, not hold still, I'm almost done." Abby told her.

Once done, Emily helped her into the silver heels. She grinned, making a comment about how quickly they were moving. She hated that she had missed seeing Kort go down.

"So, how did Kort go down?" Emily asked. "Uh…well, he was gotten by a wolf. We had an issue with them a couple months ago." Raylynn replied. "Yikes, well any way, I have to finish this year out in New England, but, I can come home next year." Emily smiled. "I think I am going to finish high school in Mystic Falls. Elijah is there, and I don't have to be the center of attention any more. I don't have to deal with everyone knowing my business. I like not being the popular kid." Raylynn told her. "I could understand that. He is so hot by the way. I think my mom was checking him out." She grinned. "She was." Raylynn grumbled, making Abby and Emily laugh.

Finally came the gown. Emily gasped as Abby finished zipping the back of the gown. Raylynn looked completely different in the gown. She looked gown up and like the kind of girl that Elijah belonged with. Her eyes shown with a different light.

"Oh my gosh…look at you." Emily exclaimed. "Our little Gibblet is all grown up." Abby smiled. "Wow, that is one I have not heard in a while." She laughed. "You look amazing…did you pick this out?" Emily asked. "Elijah did…he wanted me to wear something I would not normally wear." Raylynn replied. "He did an amazing job." Abby said. "I know. I was a little worried." She said. "You look amazing…you should wear this style more often." Emily told her.

They left the room, where Elijah and her mother were waiting. Jenny gasped when she seen her daughter in the green evening gown. She looked grown up, like she belonged with Elijah.

The Original was rendered breathless as he seen her. She was stunning as she smiled at him. Elijah could not wait to get to the theater in the private box.

"You look stunning." Elijah smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you…still think it is a good color?" She replied. "Perfect color. I should get this color in clothes for you more often." He teased.

"My goodness, you are beautiful." Jenny smiled. "Thank you, mama." She replied.

"She is right, you are gorgeous. Elijah, you better take care of her. If you think her parents are bad, you have not seen me yet." Diane told him. "You have my word, Mrs. Fornell." Elijah replied, vowing solemnly.

Emily and Raylynn both cracked huge grins when she gave him the look. She was about to complain but Elijah smiled at her. Just as she went to reply, the door open, revealing Gibbs and Tobias.

They were silent as they looked at Raylynn. They were shocked to see how beautiful she looked. Tobias smiled at her, thinking that she looked like a woman grown. Gibbs thought she looked like Jenny.

"Whoa…you trying to make us go gray?" Tobias asked, making her smirk. "No, though, it might be working." She grinned, causing him to chuckle.

"You look beautiful." Gibbs replied, kissing her forehead. "Thank you…Elijah picked it." Raylynn replied, making him nod. "He did good, it suits you and looks better than the other ones you've worn." Gibbs told her.

Elijah smiled as he handed her the match shall. They had to get going so they could beat traffic.

"Is it time?" Gibbs asked. "Yes, we'll be at the office by 1 at the latest. I was thinking we could eat after the show." Elijah replied. "We'll be there." Jenny smiled as she kissed Raylynn's cheek, "Have fun, and don't make me a grandma, please." "Yes, mama." Raylynn laughed, thinking of when Mike teased her about it. "Good, take care of my girl, Elijah." She smiled.

He nodded as they left. She looked to Gibbs, who was smiling as well. They knew it was only a matter of time. Their daughter had found her match.

"A year from now we will be planning a wedding." Jenny said. "You think so?" Gibbs replied, as they walked to the other elevator. "Yes, I know you see the way she looks at him." She smiled. "Yeah, and he looks at her the same way." He said.

"He's a good match for her. I have never seen her so happy before." Diane smiled as she took Tobias' hand. "Me either, how long have they been together?" Tobias asked. "Around four or five months…he is her friends' elder brother." Gibbs replied, as Emily looked up.

"Rebekah, right?" She asked. "Yes, he is quite the gentlemen." Jenny smiled. "And good looking, too." Abby grinned, making the women grin. "Yes, he is." Emily replied.

When they got to the lobby, the whole room was silent as Elijah and Raylynn walked through. But they were oblivious to it. Their eyes were only on each other.

"Yeah, I think we will be planning a wedding." Diane replied, making Tobias nod. "Hey, Jethro, might be time for a new shotgun." He replied. "Too late for that." Gibbs said.

Elijah smiled at them and waved after he helped Raylynn into the DB-5. It looked so much better now the back window was fixed. Elijah had it restored to the original luster it was when Raylynn got the car.

"Are you ready?" Elijah smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Yes, I am." She grinned, as he drove off.

Their drive to the theater was short. Raylynn had her hand on Elijah's thigh, as he held her hand. She smiled at him with love glowing in her eyes.

"You're up to something." She said, making him grin. "How do you know that?" Elijah smiled, looking at her. "I know you, you have something extravagant planned." Raylynn replied, making him chuckle. "You will find out in due time, my love." Elijah smiled, making her give him a look. "You know I hate surprises." She said, making grin. "I know, but you'll love this one." Elijah told her.

When they got to the theater, they were brought to a private viewing box. Elijah thanked the usher and gave him a tip. Raylynn smiled at him as the usher closed the door.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Raylynn smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." Elijah replied, kissing her.

Raylynn sighed as she opened her mouth to his kiss. Whenever he kissed her like that, it made her knees weak. Elijah smiled at her when he broke the kiss, glad that he had her attention.

"I love you." He said, making her smile. "And I love you…you are too good to me." Raylynn replied. "You deserved to be spoiled a bit. You have been through a lot through the years. Do you remember what I said about courting someone is with the intent of marrying them?" Elijah replied. "Yes, what about it?" She asked. "I have something that will make it a promise that I will marry you." Elijah told her, pulling a ring box from his tux.

Raylynn gasped, realizing it was a promise ring. It was a promise that he was her's and that he would marry her someday. Her eyes smiled with tears in them. He was smiling brightly at her as he opened the box.

It was a princess cut sapphire set in rose gold. Raylynn smiled when she seen always and forever engraved in the inside of the band. Elijah chose the sapphire because it was a symbol of loyalty. She pulled him into a passionate kiss as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She was his and no one else's.

"I love you." She said, as she stared into his eyes. "And I love you, I can't wait for the day till you are mine." Elijah smiled. "I already am…promise me that this is what we will have forever, this." Raylynn replied, making him smile. "Always and forever." He told her, "I think that we will leave tomorrow, where I can proper show you how much I love you."

Her blue eyes turn sapphire as she heard him. This man was going to be the death of her. He was her's and no one else's

They finally got seated in their seats as the play started. Raylynn was immerged into the music, remembering to have perform it at her old school in choir. Elijah took her hand and kissed it softly, making her turn to him and smile. He would do anything to keep the smile on her face.  
When they got out, they drove over to the navy yard, where Jenny and Gibbs were waiting with the team. Raylynn was smiling when they reached the gate.

The marine at the gate smiled when he seen the red -haired teen. He looked to Elijah with a grin.

"Hey, Ray, is it date night?" He asked, looking in the car. "Sure is, Gunny, mama knows we're coming." She told him. "Alright, you guys go ahead, and treat the kid right. She is a good girl, and her daddy has wicked aim." The marine told him. "Aye, aye sir." Elijah replied.

When they got to the office, Raylynn told the agent at the desk that Elijah was with her as she pulled her pass. They drove to the office, where the team was waiting. Part of her did not want to hear Tony's teasing. Elijah pulled her close as his kisser her hand.

"You look beautiful." He said, making her smile. "Thank you…I can only imagine what he is going to say." Raylynn replied, as they got into the elevator. "They will be just as stunned as we were earlier." Elijah told her, making her smile.

When they reached the bull pen, Gibbs and his team were still there. Even Ducky was waiting when they got there. Ziva looked up from her desk to see Raylynn in the pale green gown.

"My goodness, she is beautiful." She smiled, looking at her goddaughter.

Ducky looked up and smiled at her. Raylynn had become somewhat of a granddaughter to him. He was happy to see that she happy with Elijah. At first, even he was worried about them moving too fast, but even he began to see that he was good for her.

"She is indeed, our dear girl reminds me of someone we know." Ducky smiled, looking at Jenny.

"I don't think I have ever seen that big of a smile on her face." Tony said, as they got closer. "Me either…he really loves her." McGee replied, as they reached them.

"Have fun?" Gibbs asked, as she smiled. "We did, I was thinking about leaving earlier. Niklaus sent me a text during the opera." Elijah replied. "That is fine. I figured you would. Clayton and Peter will be back tomorrow night." Jenny smiled.

"So, what's the sapphire on your finger?" Tony asked, as she looked at him. "It is a promise ring." Raylynn smiled, making Jenny look at Gibbs. "Nice, so it is a loaner?" He said. "Yes." She smiled. "Nice, you better treat my little sister right." Tony replied, looking the Original dead in the eye.

"You have my word." Elijah promised, making him nod. "Good, the last one who didn't, let's just say he is banned from entering the states, ever again." Tony told him.

Raylynn smiled softly at her mother, remembering what had happened with her ex. The boy was the grandson of an Ambassador in Europe. He had cheated on her with another girl and then lied about it.

"Well, it is late and I can see that the night is starting to take a toll on the lovely lady." Jenny smiled, noticing Raylynn was leaning against Elijah. "Agreed, I may have to carry her up if she falls asleep." Elijah smiled.

"I am not sleepy." She said, making Gibbs chuckle. "And when she says that, it means she is about to drop." He smiled.

Elijah smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. She was tired, it had been a long day for them. He was ready to get some time alone with her.

"Agreed." Elijah smiled.

A few minutes later, they left back to the hotel. Elijah smiled as her took her hand as he drove again. Her sleepy blue eyes looked at him with love as they entered the belt way.

"I am going to need help with getting my hair taken out and getting the corset off." She mumbled. "I will help you…perhaps a shower before bed. Going to sleep with all the hairspray and make up on is not good for you." Elijah replied. "Hmm…probably." She replied, as she started dozing off.

He smiled as they drove to the hotel. Elijah let her sleep for a few minutes till they got there. Raylynn's eyes snapped open when she felt the car stop.

"Hey, we're here." Elijah said, softly as he kissed her. "Kay…" She whispered.

They got out and walked through the lobby to the elevator. She smiled when Elijah kissed the back of her neck. Raylynn sighed as she felt the wet kiss on her skin.

"Cheater." She smiled, leaning into him. "You are stunning." Elijah whispered to her. "And you are dashing." She replied, making him chuckle.

When they reached their room, Elijah helped Raylynn to the bedroom. He helped her out of the gown and into a robe. She was more awake by then and started to take out the intricate hairstyle. Elijah stopped her gently as she sat down in the stool in the bathroom.

"Here, let me." Elijah said as she sat down. "Thank you…did you have fun tonight?" She asked as she looked at him through the mirror. "I did, the best part was seeing your face when I gave you the ring." Elijah told her, taking the hair pins out. "It is beautiful…I can only imagine what the other will look like." Raylynn smiled. "You will be speechless." He smiled.

Raylynn smiled as she let him take down her hair. She sighed as she removed the earrings she wore and the bracelet Jenny gave her for her birthday.

When he was done, Raylynn smiled up at him when her curls started to take over. He stared at her with a look she had not seen before. It was one of love and desire.

"You alright?" Raylynn asked. "Just realizing I have the most beautiful woman in the world before me." Elijah replied.

Raylynn smiled brightly at him as she leaned up to kiss Elijah. He hummed happily as he returned it. His hands went to her hips as he held her close. Her eyes grew darker as their kiss intensified. Finally, she broke the kiss off as her hands went to his shirt.

"We need to get cleaned up." Raylynn smiled, making his eyes darken. "Go ahead, I have to call Niklaus and make sure the house is still standing." Elijah told her. "Agreed." Raylynn smirked, "but could you help me out of this?" "Of course." He replied, as she lowered the robe.

Elijah deftly undid corset and helped her pull it off. He smiled when he heard her sigh when she was free of the restricting garment. She turned to him and kissed him before she stepped towards the shower. His brown eyes followed her nearly bare form with a longing look. Raylynn grinned at him as she turned on the water and finished undressing before stepping into the hot water.

He shook his head with a smile as he left the room to call his brother. Elijah sat on the bed where he watched her get cleaned up while he talked to his brother.

Meanwhile, Klaus sat in his room, watching a movie that Caroline fell asleep watching. He looked at his nightstand to see his brother calling. He picked up the phone and carefully got up.

"Evening brother, I almost expected you to be a bit occupied at the current time." Klaus smiled, stepping onto the balcony.

Back in Washington, Elijah watched as Raylynn washed her wild curls. He would much rather her not straighten them.

"Well, that would be happening brother, if her brothers were not in the hotel cross from us listening and watching." Elijah replied. "Ah…when can we expect your return? There is someone who would like to see his favorite son." Klaus told him. "Mikael…how?" He asked. "No clue…but he has asked for forgiveness for what he has done and begged me for a second chance." Klaus said, sounding conflicted. "I see…did you compel him to see if he was telling the truth?" Elijah asked. "I did and he was…I have given him one…he would also like to meet Raylynn." Klaus replied.

Elijah grinned, wondering what he father's reaction would be to the fiery redhead he managed to fall in love with. Or what her's would be of him, for that matter.

"I see, we are coming home tomorrow before Peter and Clayton get back, but I won't be back home till Monday." Elijah replied. "Ah…well, have fun and give her my love. I see you later, brother." Klaus grinned.

Elijah rolled his eyes as he hung up. His eyes darkened when he seen Raylynn blow drying her hair, still clad in the robe. She smiled at him as she brushed the wild curls out.

"Hey babe, can you get my nightie you bought me?" Raylynn asked, over the blow drier. "Of course, well Niklaus told me something interesting." Elijah replied, walking over to her bag. "Oh, what?" She asked, shutting it off. "My father is back and he want to reconcile with us." Elijah told her, walking back over with the powder blue nightie. "Well then, what did your brother say?" She asked, as she dropped the robe to put it on. "He forgave him…he wants to meet you." Elijah told her as he watched her slip it on.

Raylynn smiled at him as she walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I would like to as well…but right now I want to go to bed so we can check out early enough for me to have you all to myself." She smiled, making him chuckle. "I agree." Elijah said, holding her close.

She kissed him and watched him head to the bathroom to change. Raylynn smiled as she plopped onto the bed. Elijah came back over and laid next to her.

"I am glad you had fun tonight." Elijah told her. "I did, did you?" She smiled, snuggling into him. "Yes…I love you." He said, making her smile. "And I love you more…" Raylynn replied, kissing him. "Next time we do this, I am taking you to Vienna." Elijah told her, making her smile brightly. "Vienna…that will definitely be something we will do…it is stunning there." Raylynn replied, smiling at him. "But I am not telling you when that will be." Elijah told her.

Raylynn sighed contently as Elijah pulled her even closer to his body and held her there. She curled into him very much like the way they were that morning. Elijah smiled when he felt her breathing even out, telling him she was sound asleep.

The next morning, Elijah awoke early. He smiled when he saw the strap to her night gown had slipped, revealing her bare shoulder. Gently, he kissed her soft skin earning a smile from the sleeping beauty beside him.

"Are you trying to wake me up on purpose?" Raylynn smiled. "Is it working?" Elijah replied, making her crack an eye. "Yes…what time is it?" She asked, turning over in his arms to face him. "7:30…check out is in an hour." Elijah told her. "Kay…I guess I have to get up then." Raylynn replied. "Yes…we should be home by lunch." Elijah told her, making her grin.

A half hour later, they checked out and headed back to Mystic Falls. They stopped at a donut shot just outside Washington. Elijah smiled as he looked at the woman loved as she looked out the window. Her eyes smiled with a light that was not there forty-eight hours earlier, one that was pure love and happiness.

Four hours later, they pulled up at the house. Elijah smiled as Raylynn opened her eyes when the car stopped. She smiled at him.

"Hey…we're home." Elijah whispered to her. "Okay…why does it feel like I have had no sleep?" She replied, making him smile. "You've had a busy weekend…come…" He said, as he got out of the car.

Elijah opened her door and took her hand. She smiled, knowing that he was the one for her. Raylynn laughed when he picked her up and carried her through the threshold of the house.

"Now that we are alone, what shall we do with ourselves?" Elijah asked, making her giggle. "Hmm…whatever you want." Raylynn smiled, making him purr. "Really? Then perhaps we should take this to the bedroom, before your babysitter's come home." Elijah replied, as he flashed to her bedroom.

Raylynn's back hit the mattress as they finally gave in to the desire that they felt for one another. They spent the rest of the afternoon in that room, completely ignoring the outside world around them.

Later that evening, Peter and Clayton arrived back at the house to hear a movie playing softly in the back ground. They both could hear Elijah and Raylynn talking softly as she picked up the bedroom.

"Sun ray, we're back." Clayton said. "I'm in my room." Raylynn called back.

They went upstairs to find Elijah laying on her bed, watching her pick up the room. He had been in the sweat pants that she bought him and a t-shirt.

"Have fun?" Peter asked. "Yes, she loved it." Elijah replied. "Good." Peter smiled.

An hour later, Raylynn and Elijah were back in bed. She kissed him sweetly as she laid her head on his chest. He smiled at her as he took her hand and held it to his heart.

This is how he wanted, always and forever.

AN: I hope that you all liked the chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am glad that everyone liked the last chapter. I know it has been a long-time since I posted. My computer was broken and it took a while to get a new one. I hope everyone likes this chapter. The gang is heading to LA for a field trip while Damon deals with Katherine and a new doppelganger, one who has eyes only for a suit wearing Original.**

 **Chapter 6: Heart**

Elijah smiled as he walked into his room where he seen the red- haired beauty sleeping soundly in his bed. She had stayed the night to get ready for their field trip to Los Angeles the next day. Ever since that night, he yearned for her.

"You're staring." She said, making him chuckle. "I keep forgetting that you can sense that. How does your brother put it, ah yes, you are part ninja?" Elijah teased, taking off his jacket. "Well, spending my toddler and early elementary years at the Mossad headquarters helped me learn these things." She smiled, "Long day?" "Yes and spending it with father did not help." Elijah sighed, unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I am sorry…wish there was something I could do to help." Raylynn smiled, looking at him. "Being here is all I need." He told her, "Does Clayton and Peter know you're here?" "Yeah. They're in London for a weekend. MI6 needed them to renew paperwork" Raylynn smiled.

He changed to a pair of sleep pants and climbed into bed beside her. Elijah sighed, relaxing for a moment before reaching over to pull her closer. Raylynn smiled, curling into his arms. Since the day they came home from the opera, this was all she wanted. To be close to him.

"I love you." He told her, kissing her temple. "And I love you more…sleep. I will be here when you wake." Raylynn told him. "I know…good night my love." Elijah smiled, kissing her. "Good night." She smiled.

The next morning, Raylynn was there when Elijah woke. She was still sleeping, clinging to his arm. He could not bring himself to wake her just yet. She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully. But as soon as he moved, she woke.

"Morning." He smiled, making her smile back. "Hey…hmm, we have to be at the airfield soon." She sighed, feeling his lips on her neck. "I know…Are you excited?" He asked. "Yes…I guess." Raylynn sighed. "What is wrong?" Elijah replied. "I have this sinking suspicion that I will be stuck with a detail now that they're out of the country." Raylynn told him.

Elijah smirked as he let her up and watched her walk to his bathroom. He was unable to go but Kol, Rebekah and Finn were going. He had somethings to do while they were away.

When she came out, her curls were up in a French twist. Elijah smiled when he saw the short-sleeved skater dress and coat in her arms. She wore a pair of sparkly pumps and light make up.

"Very beautiful…where are your things?" Elijah asked. "Already in the truck…are you driving with us?" She asked. "Of course, come." He said, putting on his coat.

They walked down, seeing Caroline and Rebekah dressed and ready. They saw her and smiled, knowing they were going to have fun. Kol had his things with him as well.

"This is going to so much fun." Caroline said. "As long as I don't get tailed, it will be." Raylynn sighed. "Oh, come on…let's go." Rebekah told her.

They all got into the SUV and headed to the airfield. The rest of the class was waiting with parents and Alaric. Elena saw Raylynn's attire and smiled.

"You're going to freeze." Elena told her. "Not when we get to LA…it's nice and sunny." Raylynn replied.

When they boarded, Elijah kissed her softly as she smiled. He promised to there when they landed in ten days. She smiled as she nodded.

Elijah waved at them as the plane began to move, making her smile. Caroline and Rebekah saw how she waved back.

"He'll be fine." Rebekah smiled, seeing her face. "I know…it's just the first time that I've went somewhere without him since we've started dating." Raylynn sighed. "I know…it's kind of cute." Caroline teased.

Six hours later, the jet touched down in Los Angeles. Raylynn groaned when she saw four people waiting on the air strip for her.

"Who are they?" Matt asked. "NCIS agents…from the LA office." Raylynn groaned, putting on her glasses. "Why are they here?" Bonnie replied. "Why do you think?" She grumbled, making her laugh.

"Can I help you?" Alaric asked, looking at the four agents. "We're here for Raylynn…I take it you're her teacher." One of the men said. "I am, Alaric Saltzman." He said. "Special Agent Callen…hey kiddo." Callen replied, spying Raylynn.

"Who told you I was coming?" She pouted, hugging him. "Hetty." He replied, making her groan. "Dang…who told her?" Raylynn asked. "Your mom, naturally…listen, we'll keep a distance but at night you're staying with Granger." Callen said. "The hell I am…who said?" She frowned.

"He did." The other said, making her frown. "Uh…your mom didn't tell me this." Alaric frowned. "Me either…why don't we go talk to Hetty." Raylynn frowned. "We can do that…those three can come too. I know they're your boyfriend's siblings." Callen said. "I'm going too…legally I'm responsible for her." Alaric told him. "Fine." Callen replied, leaving.

While the others went to their hotel rooms, Raylynn, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Alaric went to the Ops center. Raylynn saw Granger and frowned. Sam and Kenzie laughed as they walked back to the desks while Callen smirked. The blonde, Deeks was a little confused.

"Wait, it is a federal office building?" Kol asked, looking at it. "Yeah…this is where most of the under-cover missions come out of. Aunt Hetty is the one who handles all them…she was the one who introduced my parents." Raylynn said, making Alaric turn to her. "What?" He said.

"She was conceived on an under-cover op in Paris." Callen smirked as Granger came down the steps with Hetty.

"That explains a lot." Finn teased, earning a dirty look from her. "Yes." He said.

"Good, you're here." Granger said. "What is going on. I'm here on a field trip, I'm sure mom told Aunt Hetty or Uncle G, but this is a bit much. I'm perfectly safe staying at the hotel, trust me." Raylynn frowned. "No…no you're not." Granger replied. "Why?" She frowned.

"Raylynn, come with me, my dear." Hetty said, making her frown.

Callen and the others looked down, making Rebekah frown. The girl followed her godmother into her office where the TV was on. The sound of her scream made Kol jump up only to have his brother stop him when Rebekah beat him to it.

"What happened?" Alaric frowned. "A bomb went off at the NCIS headquarters this morning. We were told by the assistant director to get her safe, despite her protest." Callen told him.

They watched the two come out from Hetty's office and Kol moved to hug her. She fought back tears as she looked at Hetty.

"I want to go home." Raylynn said. "I'm afraid that isn't happening." Hetty said, "Your mother wants you here until she says that it's safe." "But…are they okay?" She asked. "Yes, and your detail is on the flight back right now." Hetty said, "Agents Malloy and Reeves will be here in time for supper. Now, your other friends, where are they?"

"The hotel…I take it we're not staying there anymore?" Alaric asked. "We'll be moving you all to a safe house. But you'll still be able to do all the things you planned for your trip here." Granger said.

"I'm staying with them." Raylynn told her, making him sigh. "Owen, she isn't going to stay at your house as much as you want her to." Hetty smirked, "You all will be staying at one of my houses. I trust, Mr. Mikaelson, that you will leave supper somewhere else."

Kol, Finn and Rebekah gawked, shocked that she knew. Raylynn turned to her.

"I know your brother." Hetty said. "Elijah?" Raylynn asked, making her smile. "Yes, and he is a very lucky man to have you, my sweet girl. He will not break your heart." She replied, making her smile.

Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan were having a drink at the bar at the grille when Katherine walked in with a smirk. She saw Elijah and Klaus in the corner watching the news conference.

"Where is the little princess?" She asked. "The city of Angels." Damon replied. "Oh, that's right, school trip." Katherine purred, "Well, I have a surprise…what has Elijah's attention?" She smirked. "If you must know…a bomb went off where her mom works." Damon said.

"Ah, Katerina, what brings you here?" Klaus said, walking over to get a refill for him and Elijah. "Well, do you remember her?" She smirked, pointing to the brunette sitting in the chair behind them.

The glass slipped from his hand as Damon caught it. Klaus became very pale as Elijah turned around. He saw the figure sitting in the chair and gasped.

"Tatia?" He breathed as she smiled. "My beloved." She said, standing and trying to kiss him.

Stefan and Damon frowned, but were glad to see him stop her. Klaus smirked at Katherine's shock as Sherriff Forbes appeared. She frowned at the sight of the two doppelgangers.

"Elijah, I need to speak with you, right away." She said, making them turn to her. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Raylynn…is she in LA?" She asked. "Yes, she should have landed by now, she hasn't called." Elijah replied. "Well, Dr. Mallard had a heart attack…he's in the hospital." Liz told him.

"Ducky gonna make it?" Damon asked. "Yes…but he's in Florida so they won't be sending home anytime soon." She replied.

"Who is Raylynn?" Tatia frowned. "The young woman who I am courting…I'm sorry." Elijah said, "Thank you for telling me." "No problem." Liz told him.

He quickly headed back to the mansion, needing to get a hold of his girlfriend. Elijah needed to hear her voice and know she was okay.

Back in Los Angeles, Hettie invited all the vampires in and gave the group of students the ground rules. Matt, Tyler and Jeremy were a little unsure of the short woman as Raylynn went to her bedroom in her house.

"Ah, Raylynn Dannielle, get down here please." Hetty called, making her groan as they laughed. "Yes ma'am." She sighed. "Thank you…now, no drinking, partying or loud music. Curfew is 11 pm and will be strictly enforced, don't believe me, as Raylynn here what happens." Hetty said. "She'll lock you out and make you sleep on the patio." Raylynn said.

"Did you break curfew?" Caroline asked. "No…Tony and daddy did." Raylynn smirked.

"Also, when you all go out, Agents Bly and Deeks will be with you and you will remain with them." Hetty said, eyeing her goddaughter with the last statement.

Afterwards, she let them settle into the guest rooms and Raylynn went to her's. She found that Elijah was calling and walked onto the balcony.

"Hello?" She said. "Are you alright, Sheriff Forbes just told me." Elijah asked. "Yeah…and yes, I know about Ducky, Palmer called me." Raylynn told him. "Good…I wish I could be there beloved, but a new situation has arisen and I am very thankful you're not here." Elijah said. "What?" She asked, sitting down. "Katerina…she some how had a witch bring back Tatia." Elijah said. "WHAT!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry…Don't worry…I don't hold any feelings for either of them." Elijah told her.

Raylynn sighed as she sat on the balcony. She believed him but she was scared.

"Will you promise as soon as you're done, you'll come out here…and explain how you know my Aunt Hetty?" Raylynn asked. "You know Henrietta?" He asked, amused. "You have to tell me." She smiled. "Of course, I'll see you soon beloved." Elijah replied. "Okay…I got to go, baby sitter approaching." She smirked, looking at Callen. "Alright, call me before bed." He said. "I will, I love you." Raylynn said, hanging up.

"Was that lover boy?" Callen asked, looking at her. "He's not a boy." Raylynn said, showing him a picture.

He saw the picture of her and Elijah at the opera house in Washington. He could see the love in her eyes as the brunette kissed her. Callen smiled, happy to see her happy.

"You know, I always knew you would end up with someone older than you, but not someone Hetty knew." Callen said, making her laugh. "I am almost afraid to hear the story." Raylynn chuckled. "You and me both, come on, your friends are wanting Chinese." Callen said.

They went down to where the others were waiting. Hetty saw the smile on the girl's face until she saw the tv. Her blue eyes grew misty when she saw the building. The windows where the lab was were blown out and the bull pen was destroyed.

Sam came over and hugged her close, knowing that look well. Being a father to a teenager himself, it was hard to watch from a distance when your family needed you.

"Come here baby." He said, hugging her. "I want to go home." She sniffed. "I know…later, we'll got back to the ops center and try to video chat so you can talk to your mom and dad." Sam told her, "Okay?" "Okay." She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I am so sorry this happened." Elena said, hugging her. "They're okay…my family isn't one of the 24 dead." Raylynn told her. "But this has to be hell for you." Jeremy said. "It is and Elijah and Klaus, Damon and Stefan are dealing with a little present Katherine cooked up." She replied.

The entire group groaned, not wanting to hear about Katherine. Kenzie frowned, wondering who she was.

"Who is Katherine?" She asked. "My brothers' crush as well as their ex." Rebekah spat, "What the bloody hell does she want?" "…She brought Tatia back to Mystic Falls with her." Raylynn told her.

"WHAT!" Kol, Rebekah and Finn exclaimed. "Yup…and she tried to kiss Elijah but he stopped her." Raylynn sighed.

"Who is Tatia?" Deeks asked, "Sounds like a Russian stripper name." "She was my brothers' first love…but she played them and broke their hearts after pitting them against each other for so long." Finn frowned. "Oh…and this Katherine wants Elijah?" Callen asked. "Yeah…something like that and Ducky is in the hospital for a heart attack…I just want a do over of this day." Raylynn sighed, flopping down.

"Well, I can't do that but I know you like General Tsao's chicken and sushi." Callen said, making her smile.

While he placed the order, Raylynn sat with the others. It was hard to be away from Mystic Falls when al this was going down.

Back in Mystic Falls, Tatia looked at Elijah, who paced watching the news footage. She saw the picture of Raylynn and him at the ball a few months ago.

"Who is she?" Tatia asked. "That is Raylynn…she is the one he is courting." Klaus told her. "She has the devil's hair." Tatia frowned, seeing her flaming locks. "Ray would probably laugh at you for saying that." Klaus smirked.

"Niklaus…our guests are here." Elijah said as Damon, Stefan and Katherine arrived. "Good…Come in Katerina." He smirked as the brothers walked in. "Thanks…ah, not having fun with your girl?" She grinned.

Elijah flashed across the room as he slammed her into the wall. Damon smirked, amused by her fear as he glared at her. His brown eyes were cold as he stared at her.

"If you think that I will abandon the woman I love for someone I've not seen in a thousand years, you are sorely mistaken." Elijah snarled, "Especially when you are both preventing me from being at her side when she needs me the most…Now, you will tell me how you brought Tatia back and who the witch is who done it." "Celeste Dubois." She stammered, making him snarl.

"Get her here…now Katerina." Klaus said, making her nod as he released her.

Katherine scrambled away and called the witch. She picked her up and brought her back to the mansion. The witch's eyes smiled when she saw Elijah.

"Elijah." She purred. "You will fix this…right now." Elijah growled, making her frown. "You are not happy?" She smirked.

"Now, or I will find away to make both of you very uncomfortable." Klaus said, grabbing a hold of Tatia.

He let his fangs out and grazed her neck with them, a twisted smirk on his face. Damon and Stefan looked at Katherine, who looked very scared.

"Looks like your plan back fired, epically, Kitty Kat." Damon grinned, smirking at her. "And he doesn't want you…so move on." Stefan said.

Later that night, Peter and Reeves arrived at Hetty's house. Both men were worried about her when they walked into the kids watching the news conference. Alaric and Callen saw Malloy and Reeves, who were now official NCIS agents standing there.

"How is she?" Malloy asked, shaking Alaric's hand. "Shaken…Elijah is dealing with some stuff at home and is trying to get out to her." Alaric said. "Ducky is stable, Palmer called us when we landed to tell us so she would know." Clayton told him. "Good…this is the most she's heard her mother's voice all day." He sighed.

Peter walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Raylynn turned to him and smiled softly. Her smaller hand took his and gently squeezed, telling him thank you.

They watched as Jenny took the podium after Fornell finished. Her mother had scrapes all over her face from the blast. Her eyes were full of fury as she looked at him.

 _"Thank you Agent Fornell, the man responsible for this heinous act is Harper Dearing. This man is to be considered armed and dangerous." Jenny said, her voice clear and seething, "If you see this man, do not engage him. At this time, we will not be taking any questions, there will be another press release later this evening."_

Reporters starting shouting questions at her as she stepped away. Gibbs pulled her closer to him as she walked away. He and McGee led her away from them as several others flanked them.

"Your mom is okay." Caroline replied. "Yeah." She sniffed, leaning back against the couch.

"Come on…we're heading up to Ops." Sam said, making her look up. "Now?" She asked. "Yeah…Kenzie, Deeks watch them." Callen said.

"Do you want me to come?" Rebekah asked. "Yes." She replied. "Alright." The blonde said.

They climbed into the challenger and headed over to the ops center. Raylynn was nervous about what she would see when she got there. Rebekah held her hand, protective of the girl who had become family to them.

"You know…I wonder what Tatia's reaction to you would be." Rebekah said, making her laugh. "I will squash the little mouse." Raylynn replied, making her chuckle. "You are better for my brother…Elijah needs you. You make him smile and relaxed." She smiled.

"So how did you meet?" Callen asked. "…They helped me move in." Raylynn said. "And we've been partnered together for stuff for school." Rebekah added. "And Elijah?" Sam teased. "The same, he kinda helped keep Kort away from me." She said. "I heard…as long as he treats you right, I won't hurt him.'' Callen told her.

When they got there, Eric and Nell had the ops center set up like MTAC. She saw her mom there, waiting. Her eyes filled with relief when she saw her parents.

"Mom!" Raylynn said. "Ray…thank God." Jenny said, making Gibbs look at her, "Hello Rebekah."

"Jenny, Gibbs, we're glad to see you're alright." Rebekah said. "We are…Tony and Ziva are still stuck in the elevator." Jenny told them, making Raylynn laugh.

"There will a baby in a year." Raylynn signed to Gibbs, making him chuckle. "The scary thought is you're probably right. Elijah called us and told us about Ducky…he's stable and will be home by the end of the month." He replied, making her nod.

"I didn't know you knew sign language." Sam said. "Yup." She replied.

"You have fun, we're going to be okay." Jenny told her. "But that is my home too…you all could have been killed today." She sniffed. "I know baby girl…but we're okay." Gibbs said. "Just promise that you'll be careful." Raylynn asked. "We will…we got to go, the Sec Nav is here." Jenny told her. "Alright mama…I love you both." She said. "We love you more…be have and don't aggravate Granger too much." Jenny told her, making her smirk. "Yes mama." She told her.

The screen returned to normal as she took a deep breath. Rebekah pulled her close and smiled softly at her friend.

"They're safe, they're in one piece and they are going to be alright." Rebekah told her. "I know…this is the suckiest spring break ever." She replied. "We'll be alright." Rebekah smiled.

Later that night, Elijah looked at Tatia and Celeste. The two women who stole his heart and shattered it. He loved Raylynn the most; she was his epic love. All he wanted to be in Los Angeles, by her side when she needed him most.

"She must be very special to keep you from both of us." Celeste commented. "She is, and every minute I am away from her it hurts." Elijah told her.

"We have what she needs, Bonnie gave us access to her stuff." Stefan said, giving it to him. "Now I need blood from Tatia, Katherine and Elena." Celeste said.

"I have that." Klaus said, jumping up. "Of course, you would." Katherine said, looking at him heading to the kitchen.

The New Orleans witch did the spell and was able to send Tatia back to where she belonged. She gave a longing look to both of the two Mikaelson brothers and stepped through the portal.

The spell was over and Katherine baled, knowing that it was over. They four let her go and Elijah frowned when Celeste tried to link herself to Raylynn. He forced Katherine's blood down her throat and snapped her neck.

"Why did you do that?" Damon asked. "Celeste was always very jealous…both her and Tatia are threatened by Raylynn's presence in my life." Elijah replied. "I see…treat her right, she's a good girl." Damon told him.

When Celeste woke, Klaus ripped her heart out. Elijah was at Raylynn's house, sitting in her room. He missed her and wished he could be with her. His mind went back to a few days after their date. Raylynn had came by just wanting to be close to him. She instead found him very upset.

 _2 Months Earlier…_

 _"Elijah…what the?" She frowned._

 _Raylynn walked into his room, finding things turned over and broken. The house was empty as she slipped a hidden handgun from her purse as she walked in. The sound of heavy breathing, like someone crying from the bathroom caught her attention._

 _"Elijah?" Raylynn said, looking at him._

 _He looked up at her from the shower, still clothed. She frowned, putting the gun down and stepping into the cold water. She saw the healing cuts as well as all the blood from him breaking things._

 _"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I haven't heard from you in a few days…I wanted to make sure you were okay…what's wrong?" Raylynn asked, crouching down. "Niklaus and I had an argument about you…and then my mind went to dark places and the very thought of you dying sent me over the edge." Elijah told her slowly as she kicked off her heels._

 _She straddled his waist, making him look at her. Her steel blue eyes drew him in as she tilted his face up at her. Elijah was mesmerized by her as she wiped his tears away._

 _"Elijah, I am here, I am alive and breathing. If and when the time comes when we discuss turning me, we will. But I am not leaving you…I am not running away…you made a promise to me…and I intend on one day meeting you down the aisle in a white gown to fulfill it." Raylynn told him._

 _He pulled her close as she set her head on his shoulder as the water poured over her. She let him hold her as long as he needed to, drawing him back to his senses. Elijah finally loosened his grip on her and kissed her long and slow. Raylynn moaned softly into his mouth, feeling his love for her._

 _"Thank you." He said. "I love you, Elijah Mikaelson…you are not getting rid of me easily." Raylynn told him. "I know that…even after a thousand years, I cannot bear the thought of spending it alone anymore." Elijah told her._

 _She smiled, kissing him. The cold was finally getting to her and she looked at his messy room. Elijah chuckled, as he stood, lifting her up with him. Her eyes smiled with laughter as he started to help her peel off the winter dress sticking to her frame…_

"Are you well, brother?" Klaus asked, appearing. "Yes…is she gone?" Elijah asked. "Yes…what is it?" He replied. "Just thinking of my melt down…she was there for me when I needed her to be. I need to be there for her…but I need to head to Washington to get her present." Elijah replied. "Get it and take the jet out of to LA." Klaus told him.

He nodded and stood. Klaus hugged him, knowing he was worried. He also knew his brother was upset by what happened that day.

"Katherine did not harm her. Tatia nor Celeste got close to her. She is not worried." Klaus said. "I know brother…I just wish things were simpler right now." Elijah told him.

The next morning, Raylynn woke early to see Kenzie staring at her. She saw it was only 5 and sighed. The brunette smirked as she got up and put on her workout gear.

"Come on, Hetty knows you're coming with me and Deeks." Kenzie said. "Okay…ugh." She replied.

Raylynn drug herself up and showered before putting on a hot pink sports bra, black shorts and her sneakers. She also pulled out a cut up Marine's tank she stole from Gibbs years ago. Kenzie helped her braid her hair and pin it up before they left.

"What took so long?" Deeks teased. "Shut up…ignore him." She said.

They ran along the beach, watching a bunch of Marine's training. Raylynn laughed as Deeks whined, feeling too tired.

"This is not cool." He complained. "Ah…come on Detective…I have scarring on my lungs from the plague and I still can run." Raylynn said. "Yeah, come on." Kenzie replied.

They turned on to the beach, along the shore where a group of Marines that were visiting from Pendleton were running. Raylynn smirked, jogging ahead. Kenzie followed, making Deeks whine even more.

"Come on…not cool." He yelled.

The drill sergeant saw the girls pass him and Raylynn's shirt. Both girls turned to see his stare and Deeks lagging behind.

"You girls trying to lose him?" He asked. "No…more like trying to keep up with this monster." Kenzie replied, making him chuckle. "Yeah, sniper brats tend to be hard to watch." The man replied, making Raylynn smirk. "You have no idea, Master Sergeant." Kenzie replied.

Deeks finally caught up as Nell came over the coms. They had to leave back to the house so they could head to the USS Iowa.

` " **Hey guys, Hetty said to head back. She has to be at the Iowa in a couple hours.** " Nell said. "Copy that Nell, we'll be there." Kenzie said. " **Granger is meeting you three, he should be at the beach now.** " She replied.

"I see him…we'll be there." Deeks replied.

They turned to leave, meeting the Deputy director at the street. Raylynn smiled when he handed her a bottle of Gatorade.

"Nine miles, not bad." He said. "Thanks, Uncle Ari makes me run 12 when I visit him." She told him. "Yeah, that place you need a vest and a gun before running." Granger replied.

They drove back and found the others eating. Rebekah saw her red face and smirked.

"You look tired." She said as she grabbed a waffle before running up to her room to shower again. "A little, just winded…will you help me with my hair after?" Raylynn asked. "Sure." Rebekah smiled.

Raylynn ran up the steps and headed to her room. She laid out a white shirt, jean shorts and her converses before rinsing off in the shower. They were black as well as a watch and her sunglasses. Cute but cool was what Raylynn wanted.

When she got out, the girls were waiting. Rebekah came and pulled her friends hair out and pulled her hair into a ponytail before braiding a small strand of her curls and wrapping it around them ponytail. Kenzie pulled an NCIS agent's hat out of her bag and gave it to Raylynn.

"Sorry, but I know you. You burn without one." Kenzie said. "Thanks…I forgot mine." She told her. "No problem…Hetty reminded me." She smirked.

"How do you know her?" Bonnie asked. "That's my other godmother…she was the one who paired my parents up when they did the mission in Paris." Raylynn told her.  
"She freaks me out." Caroline said, making the agent laugh. "You don't want to tick her off." Kenzie said. "But it's funny watching the poor fools who do." Raylynn grinned. "Yes, yes, it is…you look super cute." Kenzie replied as she put the hat on after Rebekah finished her hair. "Thanks, let's roll." Raylynn said.

The students were all ready to go as they piled into the van. Alaric gave out instructions as they put on their tag. They agreed to all wear white shirts so they could be seen. Raylynn sighed as Peter and Clayton talked about what happened.

"They got Tony and Ziva out of the elevator." Peter said, making her smirk. "Okay…how did that go?" She grinned. "I am sure they were both thrilled to out…Eli called while they were in there." Clayton told her, making her laugh.

"That had to go over well." Finn said. "Oh, I'm sure it did." Clayton smirked.

When they got there, the group did the guided tours and some of the sailors there flirted with the girls. Raylynn wasn't interested because her baby blues were locked on a figure standing on the port side.

"Who are you looking at?" Bonnie said as she looked at the binoculars. "Look." She smiled, letting the witch peek. "Oh my Gosh! Is he wearing jeans and Chuck Taylors?" Bonnie laughed as he waved at them. "Yes…damn, he looks good." She smirked.

"Who?" Peter asked. "Elijah…oh and Klaus is here too." Raylynn replied as Caroline ran to his arms.

They turned as she kissed him as if she hasn't seen him in months. He caught her easily and kissed her softly as Elijah came up with Granger. The redhead smiled as he came over and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here yesterday." Elijah said, making her smile. "I'm not upset…you're here now…come on." She smiled as they explored the battleship.

The rest of the afternoon was fun filled as they did the tours and explored. Elijah and Raylynn were close the entire day, him never leaving her side. After leaving they headed back to Hetty's house. Elijah smiled when he spotted the woman after helping Raylynn out of her car.

"Elijah…wonderful to see you again." Hetty said, watching him help her goddaughter from the car. "Henrietta…how are you." Elijah smiled. "Wonderful…did you have fun my dear?" She asked, seeing the smile on Raylynn's face. "Yes…did you know he was coming today?" Raylynn asked. "No, I did not, but I suppose that we will have to talk later…say over dinner?" Hetty said.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea…wear something green or take this and get a dress." Elijah said, handing her his credit card. "Elijah." She breathed. "No arguing, beloved." Elijah replied, kissing her.

"I'll take her." Kenzie said, "Gives me an excuse to take her to the high-end boutiques." "Yes, it does." Elijah smiled.

"Just make sure she comes back here and not your hotel." Alaric said. "We will." Elijah chuckled.

The agent and Raylynn left with her detail trailing them while Hetty invited the Original in. The others were watching tv, cooling off when they came in.

"Where is Raylynn going?" Bonnie asked, seeing her top down on the DB4. "To get a dinner dress, we're meeting Hetty for dinner down town this evening." Elijah told her.

Meanwhile, the girls got to the shopping place and met Nell there. She saw Raylynn's smile and saw she was glowing.

"You look much better than last night." Nell smiled. "Her boyfriend is here." Kenzie teased, making her smirk. "I see and why are we at the most expensive boutique?" Nell replied.

"My boyfriend wants me to find a dinner dress, we're going out with Hetty tonight." Raylynn replied. "That explains a lot…what color?" She asked. "Green, I was thinking darker because of your skin tone." Kenzie told her. "Agreed." Nell said.

They walked in and started searching the racks. None of them were what she was looking for. They left and went to another store and found it. Raylynn gasped, seeing the deep green lace dress. It was slightly low cut and had a gold belt with it. Kenzie grabbed her size and made her go try it on.

"How does it fit?" She asked. "What do you think?" Raylynn replied, coming out. "Whoa." Nell said. "You look amazing…my little sunray is grown up." Kenzie gushed.

She smiled, pleased by how she looked. She had some black pumps that would match and earrings.

"Perfect…let's go." Raylynn smiled.

They left the store after paying and headed out. Raylynn sighed, looking at her dress and smiled. They both wanted to see how it looked with her all dressed up.

When they got there, Elijah was already changed for dinner and wanted to see the dress. Raylynn smirked, telling him he had to wait.

"Am I going to like it?" Elijah asked, kissing her. "Yes…but you have to wait." Raylynn told him. "Very well." He smiled, making her laugh.

She changed and done her makeup with a warm gold color to make her eyes pop against the color and a dark lip. Rebekah helped her do a simple but elegant messy bun to hold back her wild curls. She then slipped into the gown and made her gasp.

"Whoa…I should be very luck you can't make me an aunt." Rebekah gasped as she giggled. "That is the reaction I want…Elijah for some reason loves this color on me." Raylynn said. "Its his favorite color." She told her.

Raylynn smiled as she put her earrings in. She smiled at her appearance and grabbed her clutch.

When she came down the steps, Elijah and Hetty were amazed. She smiled brightly as he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled as he stared into her eyes intently.

"Beautiful." Elijah breathed. "Thank you." Raylynn smiled, her eyes only seeing him.

"Elijah is correct, you look stunning." Hetty said. "Thank you Aunt Hetty." She replied.

"You're missing something." Elijah said, handing her a box. "Elijah." She breathed.

She smiled as she opened the box to see a stunning diamond and emerald choker. Raylynn looked up at Elijah as he took it out and placed it around her neck.

"Perfect." He told her, making her smile. "Thank you." She said, kissing him. "You're welcome…shall we?" He said.

They drove in the back of a black SUV with Hetty's guards followed by Peter and Clayton. Elijah had the private room and understood they could not join them this time.

When Raylynn and him arrived with Hetty, she felt very out of place. He took her hand and kissed it gently, calming her. The hostess saw them and frowned slightly. They were led to his room and left to themselves while they ordered their drinks. Elijah compelled the girl to bring wine for all of them, knowing what one she liked.

"You spoil her." Hetty smiled. "Only the best for her." Elijah teased as Raylynn rolled her eyes. "Indeed." She smiled.

"So, how did you meet Elijah?" Raylynn asked, unable to keep the questions from flowing.

The older woman smirked as their drinks were brought over them. Raylynn saw Elijah chuckle as he shook his head, amused by it.

"He was at a club in Marseille when I got into a bit of trouble." Hetty said. "Wait, you were compromised?" She asked, shocked. "Yes… I was young." She told her.

"She saw me feeding and froze. Niklaus was there as well." Elijah told her, making Raylynn chuckle. "Oh?" She smirked. "He was very different then…I had just discovered what he had done to Rebekah." Elijah replied.

"And he has came through, helping me and several others you know indirectly get out of countries on short notices." Hetty said. "You got my parents out of Paris?" She smirked. "I may have…I never met them until that day…and this was when I had boyband hair as my siblings called it." Elijah replied.

Raylynn chuckled, taking a sip of wine as the girl came over with their food. They talked some more as they ate until Hetty asked her a question.

"Does Jethro and Jenny know about him?" Hetty asked. "What he is?" Raylynn replied. "Yes." She said.

"No, we have not and I am not sure if revealing this information that you have is a good idea, especially given the current situation they find themselves in." Elijah told her. "Agreed…but they know you're dating?" She asked. "He asked daddy's permission before he asked me. Elijah is very traditional." Raylynn said. "Good…I think that revealing that to them either way is not a good idea." She replied. "Indeed." Elijah said.

They left a little while later, having dessert and Elijah paying for it all. Raylynn was almost sleeping when they arrived back at her house. Hetty smiled when she saw him lifting her up and carrying her to bed.

"Stay." Raylynn said, as he set her down.

"It's alright…I trust you." Hetty smiled, walking past the door.

"I'll stay." He smiled, kissing her.

The pair got ready for bed and Raylynn was sound asleep. Elijah smiled, holding her close. She sighed, her head resting on his bare chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his skin. Elijah was sound asleep as well, knowing she was back in his arms.

"I love you." Raylynn mumbled. "I love you more, my love." Elijah replied, kissing her left hand.

The next morning, they were awoken by the girls cheering. Raylynn groaned, curling into her boyfriend's as Rebekah opened her door. She was smiling and her grin grew even more.

"Hey…you two are still sleeping?" She said. "Yes Rebekah…what is it?" Elijah mumbled, still half asleep. "We're going to the beach." Rebekah told him.

Raylynn poked her head up and looked at her friend. The blonde's smirk grew as she looked at Raylynn.

"Deeks said something about surfing and cooking out. Alaric is getting a surf board." She told them. "We're getting up." She yawned.

Rebekah left the room, making the couple groan. Elijah chuckled as Raylynn stood and headed to the shower. He debated whether joining her was a good idea. Had they been home, he would have but not here.

When she came out, she had her bikini on with a pair of jean shorts over her bottoms and a wet suit. He realized she could surf and smiled. Elijah did as well and was glad to see she was excited about going.

The group was ready to go in a matter minutes and headed down to the beach. Hetty left them in the capable hands of her agents and let them have a break too.

"Now this is fun." Deeks said as he waxed his board. "Oh yeah." Raylynn smiled, taking her board from Kenzie. "You surf…do you get waves in Virginia?" Deeks teased.

"She goes to Baja." Callen replied. "Who lives there?" Klaus asked. "Uncle Mike." Raylynn replied. "Ah." He smiled.

They laughed when all the girls went to run into the water only to see them jump out. Pacific Ocean water was colder than the Atlantic because it was deeper. Raylynn chuckled as she looked at Kenzie and grabbed her board.

"That is cold." Bonnie gasped. "Well, it's the Pacific Ocean…it's cold." Raylynn replied, shimming out of her shorts. "What is that?" Elena asked. "Wet suit…keeps me warm." Raylynn smirked.

"Show off." Caroline said.

Elijah zipped her back and kissed her. Raylynn hummed softly as her and Kenzie went ahead of the guys to warm up. She smiled as she felt the cold water hit her skin as she stood. The waves were decent that day and all she wanted was to forget what happened that day.

A few minutes later, Elijah was out on the board with Klaus. She smiled as she purposely nudged him with her board, knocking him over. Kenzie and Deeks chuckled as they watched her ride the wave gracefully, content and happy.

"SHOW OFF!" Deeks called, making her laugh. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Raylynn shouted back.

A couple hours later, Elijah and her sat on his board facing each other as they watched Klaus attempt to teach Caroline how to surf. The blonde screamed as her body made contact with the cold pacific water. They chuckled, both having that reaction once before.

"That was my reaction first time out too." She grinned, making him chuckle. "Same…are you having fun?" He asked, pushing damp wave from her face. "Yeah…and I'm glad you're here." Raylynn told him. "As am I…so, when we get home, we can go to Washington and stay at my house there." Elijah told her. "Okay…do you think that it will still be bad when we get there?" Raylynn asked. "I don't know beloved…I know this has been hard…everyone just wants to protect you." Elijah told her, making her nod. "I know…and I have the best person in the world to do it…I love you." Raylynn said, kissing Elijah softly.

The rest of the trip was quiet and the students enjoyed their trip to California. By the time they were supposed to go back to Mystic Falls, most of what happened in Washington was a distant memory. Raylynn was just ready to be home and hug her parents.

 **AN: sorry its been a while, I've been in school and things have been crazy. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to tell me what you thing.**


End file.
